Intentions
by scarlettfire
Summary: intentions are everything, if you can stick to them. Jonda, Romy, Kitro, and Xietro
1. Looneybins aren't the center of the city

**Intentions**

**AN: my first fanfic (hope i dont suck)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own X-Men (if only)**

"" speach  
'' thoughts

Chapter one: (Looney bins are not the center of the city)

Now when a dark rainy night, a tipsy driver, and a distracted Cajun on a motorcycle are on the road at the same time, the results aren't pretty.

"The fools are lucky. Their vehicles got the worst of it." said one cop to his partner.

"Yup." his partner agreed. She turned her eyes back to the wreck. The car had the most damage, the entire passenger side door was torn off. The motorcycle had some minor dents, a broken light, and popped tires, but was otherwise unscathed. 'This could have been a bad one.' she thought. 'Guess they're just lucky the Cajun's quick on his feet.'

Said 'quick one his feet' Cajun was chatting up the medic wrapping his sprained wrist. For once he wasn't flirting just to flirt, he was trying to find out about the local mechanic.

later

"I can fix her up in no time, but I don't have the light. I'll have to order that. The place I order from is quick though. Shouldn't take more than a few days." the mechanic informed the Cajun.

"An' de price?" Remy asked.

"About 300 for the one you're lookin for," the mechanic answered.

Remy just nodded and left the shop. He'd be a few hundred short if he had to pay the hotel fee. 'Remy jus' won' sleep dere wid dem knowin'.' the Cajun thought. He could always steal the money, but it was a small town, he wasn't even sure he could get that much unnoticed. It was just easier to sneak in and back out in the morning. To occupy his stay he wandered around town, occasionally stopping to talk to 'les belles filles.' Without any effort or intent to pull it out of them, he learned the towns secret. A psychiatric hospital called this town home. It specialized in patients that needed extreme care, and the town frequently saw blue lights flashing.

Naturally being the person he was, Remy was curious. He was going to try flirting with the receptionist to get him in the easy way, but it was a man. On the day the light for his bike came in he broke into the hospital. He didn't find anyone at first, then he saw a flash of blue. A girl in white hospital garb came running down the hall. She didn't even falter when she saw him. Her hands glowed blue and she threw him out of her way.

Remy hit the wall, hard, but he was able to get up quickly and follow her. He found her stopped in the reception area, her hands still glowing blue. Around her objects were flying as guards tried to get near her. Strong waves were rolling off her. Anger and fear at the forefront, but under that Remy felt a sanity that was slowly starting to slip. Without thinking, Remy threw a card at a guard that had gotten close to her. It exploded in his face and attention was drawn from the girl. She whipped around and their eyes met. Distracted she didn't notice the one guard who had broken from the surprise of a second mutant. Remy did and attacked him. Broken from her own surprise the girl went back to flinging the guards everywhere.

Finally they all lay moaning on the ground. Until then they hadn't noticed an alarm sounding but they did now and ran from the building. "Petite." Remy called after the girl. She turned and Remy grabbed her hand. He ran into town with her following behind. He knew they were receiving stares, but didn't care. He turned them into the mechanic shop. "Desole homme." Remy said to the man blocking their path. The mechanic glowed blue and slammed to the wall. Remy hopped on his bike and turned his eye on the girl. "Y' comin' Petite, or are y' stayin' 'ere?" He asked.

The girl swung her leg over the bike and clutched him tightly. "There's no choice." she said, speaking for the first time. Remy started the bike and sped out onto the road. Soon the town was far behind them.

2 months later

"Petite, Remy be goin' out." the Cajun called to the girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?" the girl glared at him. They were in New York City, living in an apartment that Remy paid for with a mix of thievery and honest work. Remy hadn't been thinking when he helped her escape, but after a few hours on the road he'd decided he needed to figure out a few things.

The girl, Wanda Maximoff he learned was her name, was shy of him, of everything, at first. He decided to bring her to the city. Over time she had relaxed and let her true, bitchy nature shine through. At first she had a slight crush on him, but it quickly faded away. They were more like brother and sister, more than her real brother had been anyway. She'd even taken to calling him her big brother.

"A few more, Petite." Remy answered and left. When he left she was never sure where he went, but it didn't matter. When he was gone she had the place to herself and could do as she pleased. Large groups of people still made her uncomfortable but she hated silence, so she usually ended up wandering around the streets close to the apartment. She had found a music store, a few clothes stores, and a book store. After years of white, colour still shocked her, but she found herself particularly drawn to red, the colour of blood, one of the only colours she'd seen a lot of.

Her daily routine was music, clothes, then books. She occasionally bought things but mostly just liked to browse and read. Sometimes she would simply observe the people that came while she was there. They fascinated her, all the different types of people. Especially the ones called mutants. That's what they had always called her in the ward, people with powers, they scared normal people. 'Remy's the only other mutant I know, I wonder what other powers there are to have?'

'Wha' est Remy gonna do wid Petite? He can' keep 'er fo'ever.' Remy thought as he walked the streets of New York. He didn't have anything to do today, but he knew Wanda liked her alone time. 'She should be in school at 'er age, but Remy don't dink dere be a place dat'd take 'er.'

A glimpse of white caught his eyes. The white was hair that belonged to a young black woman. Remy was immediately intrigued, not only by her appearance but by the waves of hope and confidence rolling off her. Utilizing his special talents, he followed her. She turned into a store, or what Remy thought was a store but was really an alley. Her hand shot out and grabbed for him. He evaded it. "Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Gambit just be wantin' a word wid de belle femme." Remy answered.

"Then speak." she ordered.

"Y' be bossy, but Gambit dink dat be in 'is favor. Mebbe y' can 'elp 'im."

"With?"

"Gambit got dis petite soeur et he can' take care of 'er no mo'." Remy told her. "She be like us." the woman with white hair just looked at him. Then she spoke.

"Why speak with me?"

"Gambit knows 'e can trust y' some'ow." Remy answered truthfully. He didn't even know her name but he already felt like she was his best friend. 'Mon empathy be pickin' up goodness from dis one, wid a little spice, 'e like it.' Remy thought to himself.

"There is a school, it is in Bayville. There are many like us there." the woman said. 'A school, dat be perfect.' Remy thought to himself. "It is called Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters." the woman said.

"Bayville?"

"Yes, it is a place your sister could be safe and can learn with other mutants her own age." the woman explained.

"Safe est bon et Gambit be wonderin' who de belle femme who tellin' 'im dese dings est. Might 'e know?"

"My name is Ororo Monroe, I shall look forward to seeing you." Ororo said with a smile. "I must go now."

"Den know mon real name est Remy LeBeau." Remy offered.

"Good bye for now Remy LeBeau." Remy watched her go. Bayville.

An hour later Wanda walked through the door to find Remy sitting on the couch, a bag at his feet.

"Remy, what?"

"Get packed, we're moving." Remy told her. "Tonight." The rest of the day was spent prioritizing.

few days later

They passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Bayville' and then stopped at the gas station. With strict orders to stay by the bike, Wanda wandered off to find a bathroom. When she came back it was to find an angry Cajun. Nothing was missing and she told him that.

"It's de idée Petite." Remy fumed as they hopped back on.

"Stop being a baby." Wanda told him as they took off. When they stopped again it was at the gates of the mansion.

"May I help you?" a voice said over a hidden loud speaker.

"Remy be lookin' fo' an Ororo Monroe. A belle femme avec blanc 'air." Remy announced.

"We're here on a booty call? Really?" Wanda snapped.

"Where'd y' learn dat?" Remy asked.

"Books, music, people, New York in general." Wanda answered.

"Well Petite, de answer est non. Remy not 'ere fo' dat." the gate opened and Remy drove up the path.

The white haired beauty waited for them by the door. Next to her was a man in a wheelchair. "Remy, this is Professor Charles Xavier. This is his school." Ororo introduced.

"Remy why are we here?" Wanda asked, suddenly feeling a bit panicked.

"Remy not quite sure yet, Petite." Remy answered.

"Please come in." the Professor said. The Professor got them settled in his office and explained to them just what the place was. (Sorta like in X-Men when Wolvie gets the grand tour, 'cept they just hear about it and no Cyerebro talk) "I'll leave you to think and talk it over." the Professor said and rolled away with Storm following.

"Remy." Wanda whispered.

"Petite." Remy answered. She seemed so young at that moment, it was easy to forget she was only 15, that she was still so inexperienced at life. "Dis place calls to Remy, he knew from de moment he firs' see Storm. Mais if y' don' wanna stay, we go. Remy won' leave y'."

"You want to stay, Remy?" Wanda asked. "You'd stay if there was no me to factor in?"

"Oui." Remy answered.

"Then we stay." Wanda stared straight ahead.

"Y' sure?" Remy asked. Wanda nodded. "Den we better call de bald homme back in." Remy ruffled her hair. He knew he wouldn't get away with it, that she would get him later. True to his expectations she glared at him.

Out in the hall to look for Xavier, Remy found someone else. "Tha Professah told meh ta give ya a tour." A girl with shoulder length brown hair with strips of white in the front said. Wanda popped her head out to find her brother staring at the girl. "Hi, mah names Rogue." the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Wanda." Then, as he seemed unable of human speech, she added. "He's Remy."

"What's wrong with him? He looks lahke someone slapped him." Rogue asked.

"I have no idea. He's never frozen up before." Wanda said.

"Well then. How 'bout we really freeze him." Rogue said playfully.

"How?" Wanda asked. She sensed a kindred spirit in this girl. Rogue didn't answer, just stepped closer to him.

"If ya're not gonna talk then ah'm gonna make ya sleep." Rogue whispered to him before she kissed him. Instantly he responded, pushing his lips against hers. Then he felt it, that sickening drain. He was confused as he hit the ground. "Wow." Rogue whispered as she felt his powers surge through her.

"What'd you do to him?" Wanda asked, somehow sensing he'd be fine so not really worried, just curious.

"It's mah powah, ah took his powahs an it knocked him out. That's what happens when ah touch skin to skin." Rogue explained turning back to Wanda. In her mind she alerted the Prof. 'Sahry, ah couldn't resist.'

"Explains the gloves." was Wanda's only comment. "You know, I could have been his girlfriend, you could have just made me your enemy." Wanda pointed out as they walked down the hallway and onto the grounds.

"Nah, it was obvious ya weren't." Rogue said. "Sides, ah don't thank he's ya're type."

"How would you know my type, you just met me a few minutes ago?" Wanda demanded.

"Ah don't really know. Ah just didn't see it." Rogue answered. They walked and talked more, touring the nearly empty campus.

"So, what DO you think my type is?" Wanda asked after a while.

"What?" Rogue asked then remembered. "Oh, um, fo' ya, ah thank ya need someone ya need ta take care of." Rogue answered. "An' from tha look of everythang, Remy takes care of ya."

"Someone I need to take care of." Wanda said then burst out laughing. "Now that's funny. Do I seem like the mothering type to you?"

"Ah nevah said that, but nevahmind. Ah don't thank ah can explain it to ya." Rogue answered.

"So where is everybody, you keep making it sound like there's a ton of people here." Wanda asked gesturing at the emptiness around them.

"It's a school day, they're all there." Rogue said.

"I thought this was a school? If it isn't why are you here?"

"It is a school. Most of us, well all of us actually, chose to go to the public school in town. As for why ah'm here, ah've been suspended."

"Suspended? And that is?"

"So ya're one of them that's nevah been ta school before huh?" Rogue asked. Wanda nodded. "Ah broke a few school rules and they punished meh by not allowing meh ta come ta class." Rogue said with a smirk. "Now if ah was someone lahke Kitty, she loves being surrounded by people, that'd be a real punishment. For meh though, ah'd prefer this any day."

"What'd you do?" Wanda asked.

"One fo tha boys in mah English class was annoying meh. Normally ah'd just ignore him but ah was already in a bad mood, so ah decked him." Rogue explained. This caused Wanda to smirk. She'd definitely found a friend.

Remy opened his eyes to see a furry blue face over him holding a needle. "Remy hopes y' don' plan te put dat in 'im." Remy grumbled.

"Oh, you're awake, then this is useless." the blue man said and going to dispose of the needle. Remy sat up and found himself in a med lab.

"What happened te Remy?"

"You had an encounter with Rogue." the blue man said. "Here's your shirt and jacket." he handed Remy his stuff. "She has the ability to borrow another mutant's powers for a short time along with some of their surface memories and their life force, which is why you were knocked out." he explained. "My name is Hank McCoy by the way, codename Beast." Beast extended his huge furry blue hand to Remy. Remy took it and was surprised when his hand wasn't crushed.

"Where's Petite, uh, Wanda." he corrected.

"She's safe with Rogue. They'll be rooming near each other." Beast answered.

"Rogue, de one who did dis te Remy." Remy said. "De fille wid white stripes an emerald eyes." Hank nodded.

She was beautiful, and deadly, and she had kissed him. He'd been captivated by the sight of her, frozen by the loneliness that radiated from her. Then she had kissed him and his whole being had been grasped by her. The next thing he knew he was waking up in a med lab away from his chere. 'his chere?' he thought.

"Yes." Hank pulled his attention back to reality. "Your friend will be starting school next year if she chooses, until then we'll have to tutor her to get her up to the appropriate grade level. We thought Rogue could help her. They are the same age." Hank said.

"Wait, Rogue's 15?" Remy said with disbelief.

"Yes, although her birthday is coming up." Hank answered. 'Chere, you're so young, it'd be illegal to go after you, dough, Remy never been much fo' rules.' Remy thought. 'She might not be ready fo' you homme. Mebbe de only way est te wait fo' 'er.' Remy continued, ignoring the, rather large, part of him that was asking him why he was even thinking these things. 'What till den? Well dere's college.'

"Remy?" Hank said.

"What?" Remy asked getting the feeling it wasn't the first time the Beast had called him.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay." Hank said.


	2. More Blood Than Consequence

**Intentions**

**AN: I know its short, but I don't really think anything else would fit here. Anyway, its at the same time as chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men, that would be MARVEL does. lucky beeps.**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 2: (More blood than consequence)

Some unknown location

A familiar scent hit her nose. Anger seeped over her body, she had to kill it. She had to kill. From the corner of her mind she watched as her body launched forward, claws extended, aiming for the throat of the nearest thing. A faint prick drew her attention to her neck before she fell to the floor.

"What the hell were you thinking? Bringing that around here, you could of gotten us killed." a voice yelled.

"I didn,'t did I?" a second voice screamed back.

"Your just lucky we were able to get a tranquillizer in her." the first voice said. "Now go back to your lab before I throw you in there with her."

She heard what they were saying, though she couldn,'t move. They didn,'t know that, they thought she was unconscious. She would never tell them. Her mind slowly came back into control of her body as the scent dissipated.

Soon. Soon she would kill them, she would kill them and escape. Her lips formed a smile as the tranquillizer wore off.

"X-23." a voice, Her voice, said. She didn,'t move from her spot on the floor. "Can you move yet?"

"Why am I alive?" it was the same question she had always asked since she discovered just who this woman was. She knew it hurt her and that made it perfect.

"You know why, X-23." the woman answered, only to her ears could the pain be heard. She rolled to her feet and stared at the woman who was her mother. 15 years ago it had been this woman,'s idea to use the imperfect Weapon X DNA to create her, an imperfect clone. She had been a surrogate, carrying her for 9 months while she grew. It had been her DNA that had finished her code. It was with her eyes that she had first seen the world, the small, small terrible world of the lab.

"I am a weapon mother." she said staring with her ice blue eyes. ?And I will kill you.,' she thought. ?Soon.,'

The next days were as normal, tests and training and more tests and more training. Her chance came, a fire in another part of the lab had drawn every one's attention to it. Before they left her unsupervised they had hit her with a tranquillizer. Unbeknownst to them, it had missed and just hit her hospital gown. She acted like it had. When they left she stole all the tranquillizers and left the room. She came to a hall she,'d never been in before, but she,'d expected that. In 15 years of life, she,'d never once left those two rooms. She just needed away outside, but she smelt nothing that would help, everything was so new. A scent she was too familiar with hit her nose, one of the bastards that had tormented her.

"He..." before he could even finish he was on the ground, a tranquillizer in his neck and gaping claw marks his gut. She smiled at the dead man.

An ear splitting alarm began. Men ran from everywhere and tried to attack her but she fought them off, leaving each with a cut throat, warm blood pooling on the floor. She opened a door and the scent hit her. SHE HAD TO KILL. Anger spread, and nothing in her wanted to stop it. ?I want them all dead.,'

A huge grin was on her face as she killed everything that came across her path.

"X-23." Her voice called. "Is it time already?" She cocked her head and advanced on the helpless woman. "Before I die, I,'m sorry. I,'m so sorry." She was so close now, her body shook with anticipation. She could spill more blood.

"Sorry?" She heard herself ask. "What is sorry?"

"I loved you my daughter." the woman said. "I would have named you Lexa, if you even care." Tears fell from her eyes, but she smiled. "Maybe I can make it up to you in the next life."

Those were Sarah Kinney,'s last words. She died at the hands of her daughter, who never once loved her, and smiled as her mother,'s blood dripped from her hands to the floor.


	3. A Little Fire And Spice Never Hurt

**Intentions**

**AN: So, yesterday my uncle was asking something about time and he asked. "Did you check in Am and Fm." **

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own these people. I can wish, thats it. ;-(**

" " Speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 3: (A Little Fire and Spice Never Hurt)

2 years later

A little catching up with our favorite people. Remy did decide to go to college, however after half a semester his freshman year he was banned from campus living. This was due mostly to his drinking, smoking, and general disobedience of curfew. He spent the first semester without a major but finally decided on art. In part because he couldn't think of anything else, but it was also an excuse to stare at naked girls without them hanging all over him. In his art class he met, and quickly befriended, Piotr Rasputin.

Wanda showed an aptitude for math and entered school as a junior. Now a senior she has most of her classes with either Rogue or Kitty. Despite the major difference of character, the three were good friends.

The Brotherhood of Mutants had recently gained a new member, Pietro. Magneto had decided his son was ready to join the group in the fight against humanity. Close behind the speed demon was another team, the Acolytes. However, Wanda hadn't fought the Acolytes yet. She'd been indefinitely banned from all fighting until she could see her brother and not try to kill him.

"Wake up you two!" an over excited Kitty called to Wanda and her roommate Betsy. "Wanda you have to get to school and Betsy your job interview is today."

"Kill me now." Wanda moaned as she rolled to her feet.

"Tell me about it." Betsy groaned. "I don't even know why I need an interview. It's Warren's company."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have to interview to get a job at the multimillion dollar company your boyfriend owns." Wanda teased the older girl.

"Shut up." the purple haired Asian sneered.

"Good luck Betts." Wanda said leaving the room. Rogue drove them to school in 'the baby.' Both had worked and saved to buy. They'd been unable to agree on any colour but black.

In the back seat was a sleeping blue elf. Kurt hadn't been fully awake that morning and had forgotten his image inducer. He bampfed back to the mansion and just managed to catch a ride with Rogue and Wanda. "Kurt, wake up. We're here." Wanda awakened the blue boy. He was a little disoriented but managed to pull himself together fairly quickly. He hit the button for his image inducer and clamored out of the car.

Rogue locked the doors. "Bye Kurt." she said to her brothers retreating back. He smiled and waved. The bell rand and the girls hurried off to their classes. They had the middle of the day together, but not the beginning or end.

Wanda went to her first class, Gym, and sighed. It was the first day so she wouldn't have to change, but every other day she would.

"Why so sad, Sheila?" a voice asked her. Wanda turned and found herself looking into the blue eyes of a boy with orange hair.

"I'm not sad." Wanda tried glaring at him but didn't really feel like exerting the energy. She was tired and he would leave her alone in a minute, like everyone else.

"Then what's wrong?" the boy asked.

"School." Wanda answered.

"I'm sorry for that Sheila. How about I entertain you?" the boy said with a half crazed smile that it was way to early for. Wanda said nothing and the boy mistook that for a yes. "I don't like school either Sheila, it's just boring, until science anyway. They let you light the Bunsen burners and you can watch the flames." the boy said. He pulled a lighter from his pocket. "See Sheila, I come prepared. I love fire." he clicked open the lighter then closed it. He repeated the action again and again. "That's prolly boring for you though Sheila, huh? You prolly wanna talk about clothes and stuff. I can do that." he turned to the rest of the class. "Hey look at that one, the dude with the silvery hair. He's so polished up. I bet girls fall all over him. Stupid if you ask me. He's just a prick." the boy was clicking his lighter open and closed. Wanda was about to order him to stop when he pointer out Pietro. Wanda smiled slightly.

"Oh, see you smiled." the boy gave another half crazed smile. He glanced at his lighter and gave a manic laugh. He was annoying, but he had insulted her twin. For that alone she decided to wait out his departure rather than make a sence.

"What?" Wanda had to ask.

"Nothing, just look." he held the lighter up in front of her face, causing the flames to reflect in her sapphire eyes. Her decision evaporated in a flash of anger.

"Hey, you, put that lighter away." the gym teacher yelled at him.

"But it's so pretty." he answered.

"Put it away before I give you detention." the teacher yelled.

"Oh, then I can watch all day." he smiled again. He turned back to Wanda and started laughing in that manic way again.

"Put it away." the teacher demanded.

The boy did nothing but laugh. Suddenly the lighter was no longer in his hands. His entire manner changed in the blink of an eye. One second he's laughing crazily the next he's cold as stone, staring at her in and evil way. "Give it back." he spoke slow and even, venom lacing every syllable. Wanda had to admit, she was cowed, and that was a hard task. She opened her palm and he grabbed the lighter back. With it once again in his hands he changed again. He held the lighter like a priest holds the host and carefully hid it away in his pocket. His entire frame relaxed and the menace disappeared as if it were never there. He looked back at her, his eyes no longer staring icily at her. "So, Sheila, what was I saying?" he asked.

Wanda shrugged. "Um, how about. I know!"he exclaimed and then started off on a rant about chickens and poetry.

"Shut up!" Wanda finally yelled at him. Everyone stared at her. "I can't take it anymore, shut up."

The boys stared at her with puppy eyes and the anger Wanda had felt melted away, not that she'd let anyone see that. The boy was quiet for a while. "Hey, Sheila, I just remembered, I don't know you name." he said.

"Wanda." she said wondering if she should have used a fake name.

"I'm John." he said and extended his hand. 'John?' Wanda thought, 'That's too normal for him.' she hesitated but she let him shake her hand. When the bell rang Wanda was once again mad at him. Rogue wasn't in a much better mood, but that was more school in general than anyone person. Kitty was as usual, peppy. At lunch they went off campus.

Last period was chemistry, she had that with Kitty. Rogue had gym, she'd taken Chem the year before and was taking Physics instead. When she walked in the class she saw a bright orange head. "Hey." she said.

He turned his head and his eyes lit up. "Sheila." he said.

"I'm not Sheila." Wanda corrected him.

"I know, you're Wanda." he said as if proud of himself for remembering.

"Then don't call me Sheila." Wanda said.

"I'll try, but it'll be hard. It's the accent." he explained.

"Where are you from?"

"Australia."

"Then how'd you get here?"

"Long story. Maybe I'll tell you sometime." he said. "What about you, your no country girl."

"I'm from here now." Wanda answered cryptically.

"Oh that's special." John smiled his crazy smile.

"Is that your natural colour?" Wanda blurted out without meaning too.

"Why does no one ever believe me?" he whined.

"So it is then?" John nodded. "'Cause it's unnatural looking stupid." she informed him and, cause she couldn't help it, ruffled his hair.

"Hey." he protested but did nothing to fix it, leaving it sticking up all over the place. "What about you, those your natural eyes?" he challenged and Wanda held back a laugh.

"Of course stupid." Wanda forced her voice to be cold.

"Sorry, Sheila, but you know they're an odd colour." John said trying to save face.

"They're blue, and you can't change your eyes John." Wanda said blankly as if tired of him.

"Contacts." John said after a while.

"What?" Wanda demanded.

"You can change the colour, with contacts." John said with an air of triumph. Wanda hit him upside the head.

"I know that moron, I would have said that were it that case."

"Ow, so rough Sheila." John complained.

"What did I tell you about calling me Sheila." Wanda demanded.

"Um, too...not. Oh no Sheila, don't hurt me, I promise I won't anymore." John whimpered.

"You just did." Wanda said and hit him again. She liked doing that, his hair was soft.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." John tried again.

"Just don't do it again." Wanda warned.

"I won't, I won't." John promised. "How old are you Shei... um Wanda?" John corrected himself.

"18." Wanda said. 'I think' she thought.

"Yay, you're my age." John said excited.

"So are a lot of people here, why are you so excited?" Wanda asked.

"Cause I don't know anybody here. I'm new, and the people I live with are all either older or jerks." John said in his crazy laugh. A faint clicking met her ears and she noticed a lighter in his hands. I was a different one than the other one.

"How many of those do you have?" she asked.

"Lighters?" he thought. "Um, about 54 that still work and about 69 that are empty." John said. "Why?"

"Why on earth do you need so many lighters?"

"I like them." John answered simply. "I bring my favorites with me everywhere." John smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out another lighter. It was just a plain metal one. (Like Pyro's from X-2, w/o jaws) "This one's my favorite." he said.

"What's so special about it?" Wanda asked curious despite herself. John flipped the lighter open but didn't light it. The inside was scarlet.

"See how it's scarlet?" he asked and Wanda nodded. He lit it and a section turned blue then faded with the flame. "The metal is reactant to the heat and changes like this near flames." John said, his voice soft as he spoke of fire.

"It's pr... interesting." Wanda had been about to say pretty, and that wasn't in her selected vocabulary.

"It is." John answered staring at the flames he'd lit again. 'Wonder why he's so in love with fire.' Wanda thought to herself.

The bell rang, and Wanda jumped. She looked around and noticed people were filing out of class. 'When did it start?' Wanda thought. She hadn't noticed anything around her, her attention had been focused solely on John, she hadn't even noticed that she'd sat down.

The chem teacher came over to them. "Hey you two. I let it slide today because it's the first day of school, but tomorrow I expect you to be paying attention in my class, and Mr. Allerdyce, please refrain from taking lighters out in my class unless we're using the Bunsen burners." the teacher scolded them both as they stood.

"Sorry I got you in trouble Sheila." John apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Wanda said.

"See you tomorrow then Sheila." John said hopefully. She just nodded as she left the room. Halfway to the car she realized, 'He called me Sheila again.' she was fuming as she sat in the car waiting for Rogue. She came with Kurt in tow.

"Today's just not a good day is it?" the blue teleporter commented as he looked from the face of his sister to her best friend.

Both girls were silent.


	4. A Fight A Day Keeps Friendship Away

**Intentions**

**AN: My friends had their prom a little while ago. The theme was Candyland. Can I just say how stupid that is. Sigh. Reviews, I love reviews. Wow, deja vu. I think everyone says that. :D**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 4: (A Fight A Day Keeps Friendship Away)

later

"So, is tha Professah letting ya come on tonahghts mission?" Rogue asked Wanda once they'd gotten rid of Kurt and into Rogue's room. The Brotherhood guys were going to try and steal some ancient crystal, but the X-Men were ready to stop them as usual. One of the boys, the froggy one called Toad had been thinking about the plan without realizing that Jean was just around the corner, hearing his thoughts.

"No, Wolverine is still convinced I'll try and kill Pietro when I see him, and the Professor said I probably wouldn't be needed."

"But aren't lahke half yar classes with him?" Rogue asked and Wanda nodded.

"The Professor said I'd be able to come next time though." Wanda said.

"Alright then." Rogue said. "Ya, know the Cajun's looking for ya."

"I wish he was my actual brother, instead of Pietro, stupid cock sucker." Wanda said. "Come on, lets find Remy."

"Why am ah going, he's looking for ya?" Rogue protested even as Wanda shoved her out into the hall.

"Cause I'll find him faster if your with me, he's got a natural Rogue tracking system built in." Wanda answered.

"He does not." Rogue protested again.

"Then how do you explain Christmas." Wanda challenged. That Christmas Kitty had invited them to come and celebrate with her and her folks. Unable to say no, they went. Surprisingly they'd had a good time. The day before they were to come home, Rogue gotten a cold. On the way home, a sick Rogue was separated from Kitty and Wanda by a group of Japanese tourists and somehow got on the wrong plane. It'd been Remy who'd found her at the Washington DC airport. "Face it Rogue, he's the compass and your north."

"Ah am not, besides, it was a lucky guess, if ah wasn't sick we wouldn't even be talking 'bout it." Rogue defended.

"Speak of the devil." Wanda said and pointed down the hall, Remy was, at that moment, coming toward them.

"Petite, Chere." he called.

"Hi Remy."

"Swamp rat."

"Now dats no way te be Chere." Remy said pretending to be wounded.

"Rogue said you were looking for me." Wanda but in.

"Yeah, Remy jus' be wonderin' if Petite be goin' on de mission, but 'e 'eard she wasn'" Remy explained.

"No, they don't want me killing my twin." Wanda sighed, she really would like to kill Pietro, and her father, Magneto, as well. The bastards left her to rot in that asylum for 8 years of her life, without so much as a visit. She hated them both, wanted them to suffer as she had. She wanted to watch them both die slow painful deaths by her hand, and if she ever got the chance she'd take it, till then she would play by the X-Men rules.

"So Remy 'eard. What about y' Chere?"

"Yeah, why ya care?"

"Remy a masochist." Remy answered. "Now 'ow 'bout y' go out wid moi?" he stared straight into her eyes, but she couldn't see his.

"Ya must be swampy, why would ah do that?" Rogue answered. "An' take those damn sunglasses off, yar insahde." Remy smirked and followed her orders. His crimson orbs met her emerald ones.

"Y' know y' can' resist Remy chere." Remy said. Neither had noticed that Wanda had left.

"Ah don't know, ah think I've done a good job so far." Rogue turned. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face him.

"Y' fo'get, Remy an empath, Chere." Remy said, his face close. "Remy knows everyt'ing 'bout his Chere."

"Everythang?" Rogue challenged.

"Oui." Remy answered. Remy moved his hand to her face. He didn't flinch as he touched her bare skin with his gloved hand. He never flinched, ever.

"Then ya know mah plan?" Rogue said in mock defeat.

"Oui." Remy answered. The second the word left his mouth, he felt her skin touch his. He felt the awful pull that was so familiar to him.

"Ya really shoulda seen that coming swamp rat." Rogue said to the unconscious Cajun. "And ah ain't nobody's chere." Back in her room, Rogue found Wanda.

"So, he on the floor?" the blue eyed teen asked without looking up from Rogue's CD collection.

"Yup, he asked meh out again." Rogue said. She checked the clock and grabbed her hair tie. "It's time for meh to go." she said and tied her hair back.

"Rogue."

"Yeah."

"Just say yes next time." Wanda told her friend. "He complains to me and it's getting annoying."

The southern belle just smirked. "Maybe."

Alberta, Canada

Another dead end, he wasn't here. She'd traveled all over the world and she still couldn't find him. 'Where is Weapon X?' she screamed in her thoughts. "Breathe, breathe, you'll find him." she told herself. She let the scents of the forest engulf her, two years of searching had taught her the need to stay calm.

Over those two years she'd thought of nothing but her need to find Weapon X, when she did, she would kill him. Time had taught her that she couldn't just attack him and expect to win. If she was his clone, his imperfect clone no less, he would have the same abilities as her, if not the same training. He'd smell her and her intent miles away. She'd have to be cool and calm, integrate herself into his life, make him trust her. Then she would kill him.

Bayville

Remy opened his eyes to look at the mansion ceiling. 'Why est Remy always surprised when Chere does dat?' he asked himself. Remy pulled himself to his feet and looked around. He was in the same place, no had bothered to move him, having seen him laying unconscious so many times in the past. With a look at his watch he found that they had all left on the mission already.

He didn't feel like talking so he went out the nearest window. It was dark but his eyes quickly adjusted. A glint of something caught his eye, something that wasn't supposed to be there. He snuck to where he saw it.

It was a man, a big man, made of metal. He was moving stealthily toward the mansion. Remy reached into his trench coat and drew out some card. "Hold it right dere homme." Remy said just loud enough to reach the strangers ears. The metall man turned to him.

"No." he said.

"You gonna regret dat homme." Remy said and threw a low charged card at him. It hit him square in the chest and exploded, it had little effect. Nonplused Remy threw another card at him and disappeared into the night.

The man reached for where the Cajun had been. Remy unleashed his Bo staff and attacked him. The man was slower than Remy but still fast. Remy knew that if he could land a punch Remy wouldn't be able to beat him. "Why y' 'ere metal homme?" Remy asked as they fought.

"I was sent." he answered simply.

"By who, de metal manipulator?" Remy continued their small talk as he simultaneously dodged a large fist and threw a card at the man's face. The man avoided the card by mere centimeters. (Why do enemies always feel the need for small talk? Just wondering if anyone has a good answer.) His foe was silent.

"Y' no 'elp den homme. Gambit got not'ing te tell now, dink 'ow dat est." Remy smirked.

"Remy?" another voice said. Both stopped fighting to find Wanda. "Who's that?"

"Gambit don't know, de homme be tryin' te break in." Remy answered deliberately using his codename.

"Remy? Remy LeBeau?" the metal mans voice said, except he wasn't covered in metal anymore. He was the genteel giant from his art class.

"Petey?" Remy asked before the Russian began to glow blue. When he hit the ground 100 yards away, he stood and retreated. Wanda watched him go with a smirk. Remy was just confused.

**AN: Thank you my reviewers :D (I have more than one!!)**


	5. Sticky Saltwater

**Intentions**

**AN: I keep wondering if I'm doing the accents right. I'm not even attempting Kurt's. I'm such a sucker for reviews. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: seriously, i just wish i owned X-Men**

" " Speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 5: (Sticky Saltwater)

Next day

"Bonjour." Remy greeted Piotr and sat next to him. Piotr stared at him confused. "What de matter homme?"

"Why are you sitting here with me?

"Y' mon aim Petey, so what we be on different sides, dat ain' unusual."

"Really?"

"Yeah, take de Professor and Magneto fo' example, dey still good friends." Remy explained.

"I never knew that." Piotr said with a smile, he liked Remy. The Cajun was one of the few people who didn't think he was stupid because he was foreign and muscular and didn't say much.

"Ah'm up half the nahght and they want meh tah go tah school." Rogue complained as Wanda drove in. Wanda was ignoring her. "Ah'll have tah get used tah it ah guess. Remy said he lahkes tah go all nahght, but don' worry we won' be that loud."

"What?" Wanda snapped to attention. "You and Remy what?"

"Relax, ah was just gettin yar attention. Ah ain't doing nothing with swampy." Rogue assured her friend as they pulled into school.

"Don't do that, I don't want to hear about yours and Remy's love life." Wanda said.

"LIVES, we don't have the same one." Rogue protested.

"Sure, sure." Wanda smirked.

Rogue got out of the car. "Yar annoying meh." she walked off leaving Wanda in the parking lot. With a certain Aussie continually popping into her head, Wanda went to class.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" John asked. He was standing next to their table. They were low on money and had decided on staying at school.

"Sure." Wanda said before Rogue could tell him to get lost.

"And you are?" Rogue asked as he sat across from Wanda. He looked vaguely familiar somehow.

"St. John Allerdyce." he answered and held out a hand.

"St.?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah." John said.

"Ah'm Rogue." she shook his hand.

"I heard they're picking lab partners today. Want to be mine?" John asked Wanda.

"Sure." she said and Rogue noticed her holding back her feelings. She could always tell when Wanda was doing that, and sometimes, she could even tell what emotion it was. At the moment she could only guess.

"Yay." John smiled and Rogue noticed just how crazy it made him look. Wanda's mouth twitched, she wanted to smile. As lunch went on Rogue watched their antics, they were completely absorbed in each others company. Rogue smirked at them and sat back to watch the free show.

When the bell rang Rogue saw Wanda jump a little. 'Wow, she's bad.' Rogue thought.

Rogue sat in her french class and more or less understood four words being spoken to her. 'Ah'll have tah ask Remy tah tutor meh again.' she thought dejected. The guidance office had messed up her schedule the year before and couldn't fit the language into it, to make up for it, they'd made her take it this year. Since then she had forgotten most of the french she'd learned. 'Crap, he'll be so high an mighty about it too.' Rogue sighed.

"Hey, Rogue, can we get a ride with you?" Kitty asked with Kurt hovering behind her. It was the end of the day.

"What happened tah Scott?" Rogue asked, the fearless-stick-up-his-ass-one-eyed-leader normally took them to and from school. (Personally I like Cyclops, I'm just stating the truth about the little boy scout.)

"The Professor called him in earlier, needed to talk to him about something or other." Kitty answered.

"Sure, we just gotta wait for, nevah mind, here she comes." Rogue said as Wanda came out the school doors. "Get in." They piled in.

"Come on, drive." a peeved Wanda ordered as she slammed the door.

"Trouble?" Rogue asked.

"That new kid dropped saltwater on her." Kitty supplied.

"How'd that happen?" Rogue asked ignoring the glare Wanda was giving both her and Kitty.

"We were making saltwater solutions, you know, seeing which way the salt would be dissolved quickest. Well he was reaching for something, probably the block of salt and he hit one of the other beakers, it went everywhere, but most of it landed on Wanda." Kitty said. "He kept saying 'Sorry Sheila.' then she yelled at him for calling her Sheila. The teacher sent them both to the office." Kitty finished, Wanda still glaring at her.

"Thanks Kit." Rogue said.

"Hey, you know that new club, they're letting under 21's in tonight." Kitty said. "Wanna go?"

"Ah don't thank so." Rogue answered, Wanda said nothing.

"Kurt?" Kitty turned to the blue boy, he'd turned his image inducer off.

"Sure, sounds fun." Kurt said with a smile that seemed really white next to his blue skin.

"Come on guys, please. Don't make us go alone." Kitty begged.

"Ask Amara and Jubilee, they'd go in a heart beat." Rogue suggested.

"I did already, but they have plans they can't break." Kitty informed them. "Please, won't my best friends come with me?"

"What're they doing?" Rogue asked, already feeling the guilt trip beginning to take effect.

"They have spa appointments, they're to expensive to break, they're devastated though." Kitty answered.

"Fane, ah'll go." Rogue sighed. "Wanda too."

"Hey." Wanda protested.

"Ya know ah'll drag ya if ah have tah. Bettah tah choose tah go then make meh drag you out of tha showah." Rogue threatened.

"Your evil." Wanda glared anew.


	6. Dancing Is Not Death

**Intentions**

**AN: So there's this lady who comes in last period at school and teaches us how to make books out of paper. She's old and has blue hair. She's always popping up, invading our personal space and telling us we folded wrong, then she does it herself (still hovering over our shoulder) and it looks exactly the same. She's creepy.**

**Disclaimer: I own X-Men, hahahaha. (wakes up) #&!#**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 6: (Dancing Is Not Death)

at club Dakota

"Why'd I let you drag me here?" Wanda complained. Kitty and Rogue just shrugged.

"It'll be fun, I swear." Kitty promised. Rogue scoffed.

"Chere, Remy didn' expect te see y' 'ere." a voice said. All four turned to see a red eyed Cajun and a giant Russian. Several girls were hanging around them, they all glared daggers at Rogue.

"And why are you here, Remy?" Wanda asked drawing attention to herself.

"Remy be hangin' wid Petey fo' de night." Remy answered. "Et why y' be 'ere Petite?" he said with something like disapproval in his voice.

"I'm here for fun." Wanda answered.

"According to Kitty anyway." Rogue finished.

"What?" Kitty snapped hearing her name. She'd been noticeably staring at Piotr.

"Nevahmind." Rogue ordered. "Now, lets find a table." Rogue said and looked around. She noticed they were missing something. "Where's Kurt?" then she spotted him on the dance floor, surrounded by three girls.

"Having fun it seems." Wanda said also seeing him. Rogue set off toward the side of the room that looked the least crowded.

"Do you guys wanna join us?" Kitty asked. Remy was already following Rogue, completely ignoring the complaints of the other girls. He had eyes only for Rogue.

Wanda stared at the Russian, wondering why he seemed familiar. Then it came to her, he was the guy at the mansion the other night. So he was the Petey Remy mentioned. "Don't worry big guy, I won't throw you tonight." Wanda smirked as she followed the southerners. Piotr was confused before he realized who she must be, he let Kitty go first before he brought up the rear.

They couldn't find a table but managed to get a few chairs next to each other. Piotr refused to sit and Kitty wanted to dance, but wouldn't go by herself.

"Pete, would ya min' going with her?" Rogue asked. He agreed, reluctantly, and asked Kitty to dance. She held in a squeal as she accepted.

"'Ow 'bout y' Chere? Y' wanna dance avec Remy?" the demon eyed man asked. Remembering Wanda's instruction Rogue nodded. "Watch de stuff Petite." Remy said leading Rogue away. Wanda lost track of them quickly and sat bored.

"Now a pretty lady like you shouldn't be sitting down." a voice said. Wanda looked up, an average looking guy holding two drinks stood over her.

"I'm not interested." Wanda said. The guy just sat next to her and held out the drink. "I'm not interested, go away." Wanda said louder.

"Now, honey, don't be bitter. I'm asking you to dance." the guy said.

"I know that, but I'm not interested." Wanda hissed. She was getting angry, in a few seconds she'd attack this guy.

"I got your drink babe, hope you don't mind I took a sip." a voice said, a very welcome voice.

"I don't mind at all Johnny." Wanda cooed, playing along. The crazy orange haired Australian sat next to her and gave her the drink he was holding.

"So, who're you?" John said to the guy with a crazed smile. The guy scowled and went to pester someone else. "Now, Sheila, I don't think a bar fight with that guy would be fair. You'd wipe the floor with him, and then who would he give that drink to."

"John, don't call me Sheila." Wanda said, ignoring his other comment.

"Sorry." John held up his hands. "Can I have that back?"

"No." Wanda said and drank some. She was disappointed to find it was just soda. "What, no alcohol?"

"Nope, I lost my fake ID." John admitted. "'Sides, I'm driving."

"Well that's a shame. I was looking forward to getting smashed." Wanda said. "So why you here anyway?"

"I really can't have it back?" John whined. Wanda shook her head.

"Sugar makes you hyper." Wanda said remembering lunch.

"I heard it was under 21 night and I didn't have anything else to do. What about you Sheila?"

"A certain cat dragged me." Wanda said.

"Well, I'm here, at least you won't be bored. Where is she anyway, and Rogue?" John asked.

"Dancing." Wanda answered. "And who said you don't bore me."

"I don't know, that what makes it fun." John smiled. "Well since they're gone. Wanna dance?"

"I can't leave the stuff." Wanda said but stood anyway.

"It'll be fine." John said and took her hand. "Come on." He pulled her at as much of a run as he could manage in the crowded room.

It was a fast song and Wanda discovered just how bad a dancer John was, but it didn't stop him. Wanda let herself go, let herself have fun. To laugh at him and smile when he grabbed her arms and forced her to dance with him.

"And you wanted sugar." Wanda exclaimed. They danced until Wanda couldn't feel her feet. "Okay, now I stop and sit."

"I'll get you something to drink, what do you want Sheila?"

"Coke." Wanda answered and navigated her way back to the seats. She found Rogue sitting next to Kurt attacking his face with a wet cloth. "What happened?"

"Oh, Wanda. There you are." Rogue turned to her. "He got elbowed in the face. It started bleeding." she explained. "We're going home to have Hank look at it."

"It's that bad?" Wanda took a closer look at Kurt's face, his eye was swollen and blood was dripping down his face despite Rogue holding the cloth to his head.

"I told Remy to bring Kitty home." Rogue said. "You could stay too if you want, I saw you dancing with John."

"No, I'll help you with him." Wanda said genuinely concerned for Kurt. The teleporter had managed to bampf his way into her heart.

"Hey, Sheila I got your, who's he and what's wrong with him?" John asked showing up with drinks.

"Rogue's brother, he got elbowed in the face. We're gonna take him home." Wanda explained.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow Sheila." John said. Wanda gave him one last smile before she went to Rogue and Kurt.

Westchester

She'd gotten another lead, she was following it. It was late and she was tired, she wanted to be rested when she found him. She also had some planning to do.

The next morning she set off. She ran, ignoring the rumble of her stomach. Around midday she found a town, it was full of people and the smell of food attacked her senses. She had some money on her from the last guy she killed so she bought herself some pizza. It tasted wonderful after a few weeks of rabbit and squirrel.

"Anything else honey?" the waitress asked her as she finished her third slice.

"No." she said and stood. She dropped the money on the table. Some of it was bloodstained but it was on the bottom and she was gone before the waitress knew what it was.

She ran again, her healing factor and great physical shape allowing her to run until nightfall. She set up her camp again. She caught a rabbit and roasted it over the small fire she made. She hated rabbit but they were easy to catch and they were small. She wouldn't have to carry anything around with her, no extra meat she didn't want others to take from her.

The first thing she would need was a name. Her mother, before she killed her, had told her she would have named her Lexa. It was a good a name as any, now she just needed a last name. A wolf howled somewhere in the night. 'Howl, Lexa Howl." she thought. "No, it needs something. Lexa Howls, Lexa Howlan, Lexa Howlis, Lexa Howlett." She thought. "Howlett, defiantly Howlett." She smelled the air around her. "I'm getting close, I can smell him." Lexa Howlett said to herself.


	7. The Need Of Names

**Intentions**

**AN: It's my shortest chapter yet. :D Bet you can guess who the scent belongs too.**

**Disclaimer: X-Men belong to MARVEL Comics, not to me. :cries:**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 7: (The Need Of Names)

the next morning

A sign, 'Welcome to Bayville' his scent was all over this place. Lexa breathed deep and sorted through the scents, she found the most recent one and followed it. It led to a clearing, another smell was there, it smelled similar, but more feline. It wasn't the first time it had assaulted her senses. So unpleasant, Lexa thought it.

Used fuel and metal had been here, it took the scent of Weapon X away. Fighting the rage that was trying to come over her Lexa sought for another trail. She found one and quickly relaxed, she could hunt again. This trail led her through woods and to a ten foot brick wall. Lexa jumped to the top and sniffed. Stronger than ever in this place. Lexa smiled.

She kept to the trees, jumping from branch to branch as she got closer. Suddenly her nose picked up the scent, the strongest it had ever been before. Her head jerked in the direction of the wind. There he was, Weapon X.

He looked different then she had pictured him. In her mind she had seen a man who was slight and tall. A man who had the same brown hair and small nose that she did. Someone who had a clear face for battle. Instead he was short and stocky. His hair was so black it shined blue and his nose was wide. Hair covered his face and made him wild. His eyes were black, but that she had known to be different. She was more of her mother than she had ever guessed.

Anger grasped her, a need for the person who made her terrible existence possible to be dead. She nearly attacked him then, only the small voice at the back of her head reminding her of the plan held her back, barely. 'I can't be here now, not if I want him to die as I planned.' Lexa thought and tore herself away from the tree and back the way she'd come. It took all her will power to keep moving away from her quarry. Lexa ran without direction, searching to be away from his scent. She breathed in and searched for something new to calm her.

It was a masculine smell that Lexa centered in on. Lemons and sugar, without any of that artificial crap that males usually smelt of when her hunt brought her through towns. Lexa centered on that smell, let herself become lost in it, be calmed by it.

"I need a trigger scent, one that will make me calm." Lexa said once her mind was cleared. "If that happens again, I don't think I can stop myself. I need to stop myself, if I want Weapon X to die. I must be smart.

"This is a nice smell, soothing. It will be my calming scent." Lexa decided. Lexa lay on the forest floor and allowed herself to smell nothing but the scent, feeling a peacefulness down to her bones. She didn't know how long she lay among the decaying leaves, nor did she care.


	8. Of Scarlett Fire And Blue Smoke

**Intentions**

**AN: I'm sending this to a friend as i write it and she keeps wondering if i'm sane. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, it's simple. :pouts:**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 8: (Of Scarlett Fire and Blue Smoke)

a NYC museum

"The Brotherhood are planning on stealing something from here tonight, we weren't able to discern what, but we want you to spread out, watch from the shadows. When you see one of them, call out to Jean." Scott told the four of them. Rogue, Wanda, Kitty, and Kurt were to be the guards. They were still new, Wanda the newest, to the team so they were given the easiest jobs. However, when it came time to fight, they would be as relied upon as the others.

"Okay." Kitty said.

"Good." Wolverine said. "Now get to your stations." They would be civilians to begin with. Going into the museum before it closed and hiding till the Brotherhood boys showed up.

"Right." Kurt said and hit the button on his image inducer. In place of his normal furry blue appearance came a boy who's only oddity was blue hair. The four of them entered the museum and pretended to be looking, enjoying the art. Before closing each slipped into hiding.

Rogue levitated to the ceiling of the museum and hid over a chandelier that apparently belonged to some ancient french king. Wanda and Kitty hid in the bathroom. Kitty using her ability to phase them into the wall when the guard came to check. Kurt left the building entirely, he would simply bampf back in when Kitty came to tell him the coast was clear.

Only the night guards and the cameras were left. Both would have to go. Kitty took care of the cameras then gave the signal to Rogue and Wanda to take out the guards. Kitty then went to get Kurt.

"Lets put them in the camera room. They probably won't get hurt there." Rogue said.

"Okay." Wanda said and lifted three guards with her powers. They managed to move the guards in one trip.

"Guys, could you move them away from the monitors. I'm gonna reenable the cameras. They don't get everywhere, but that's where you guys'll be." Kitty explained. Wanda picked up the guards with her powers and moved them away.

"And where are the places we'll be?" Rogue asked.

"In the Egyptian room, right by that entrance from the Renaissance room, the camera can't see there. The main entrance hall also, it's too big and doesn't have enough cameras, they move too slow. Everywhere else is okay." Kitty said and sat at the monitors. "Hurry up and get there, the cameras will be on in ten seconds."

Rogue went to the front hall with Wanda. Kurt went to the Egyptian room. Kitty just saw them before they were hidden. She hadn't disabled all the cameras, just enough that it would seem like a glitch. She watched back the tapes quickly and was satisfied that the BOM hadn't showed yet.

"Time for fun." she said to herself.

The BOM were slow to get there, they had to wait for two and a half hours before the first sign of them came. It was the blur on the monitors that caught Kitty's attention. 'Quicksilver.' she thought.

One of the main hall monitors happened to be trained right on the door at the moment that Toad's tongue wrapped around it and ripped it from its hinges.

Rogue saw the frog boy enter followed by the Blob. "Easy." she whispered to herself.

Wanda hadn't seen the blur, but she sensed his presence in the building. She followed the feeling, silently following him into the smallest exhibit. It was one dedicated to the evolution of mutants, a usually avoided area.

"Pie, Pie." Wanda called out in a near whisper. "Come out, come out wherever you are." She was met with silence. "I promise I won't hurt you." Wanda smirked. "Much."

"Wanda." Quicksilver said coming out into the open.

"Ah, there's the little bug." Wanda said. Wanda made no move, standing perfectly still as she stared at her traitorous twin. Quicksilver watched her, a fear creeping up on him. He hadn't seen her for years, he shouldn't know anything about her anymore, but that look. It was with that selfsame stare that she had watched him leave her in the institution.

"Is the little bug scared of his sister?" Wanda asked in a singsong voice. Only once before had he seen her this way. Only for him would her anger take this mocking turn. Only for her twin who she show this side of her anger.

"I'm no bug." Pietro said. He needed to escape. He had what his father wanted. It would be so easy, to just run away, use his speed to escape her. They were all decoys, everyone else who had come along on this mission.

"But you are, my brother. You're the bug I will squash." Wanda said in her singsong voice. "Lucky for you, today is not that day." Wanda said with disappointment. "Kitty, you got it?"

"Yup." Kitty said and held up an ordinary looking box. "Jeez Pie, your denser than I thought." Kitty said.

Quicksilver looked dumbfounded. "Don't even think about getting it back." Kurt's voice came from behind him.

"Not even your fast enough." Jean spoke aloud for the benefit of the group.

"All alone, Bub." Wolverine said.

Quicksilver was surrounded, eight X-Men stared at him. Kurt was crouched behind him, perched on a glass case, ready to teleport at a moments notice. Jean and Scott were blocking the doorway. Wolverine was standing behind them, unseen but his presence was felt. He stood back in the next room guarding the door and watching Toad and Blob. Storm was with him. Above Pietro's head Rogue hovered, her emerald eyes taking in everything below.

"Ah'd run away if ah were you." Rogue said.

"Never." Pietro said. "I'm not as alone as you think." A smirk came over the handsome boy's face, lighting up his blue eyes. He looked more Wanda's twin then ever before.

It was seen before it was heard. The wall on Pietro's left bust down, in the makeshift doorway two figures stood.

"Good day mates." the smaller one said. They all stood in shock for a beat longer. In that moment of silence a click was heard. Flame shot at them as they jumped into action.

Rogue dove at the metal figure. He swatted at her as if she were nothing but a fly. He hit her square in the stomach and sent her tumbling back into Scott. Jean caught them both before they hit the ground with her telekinesis. Wolverine went for Colossus, ducking as Rogue was sent over his head. He caught the Russian off guard and managed to slice his arm before he jerked back and took a hold of Wolverine. Colossus spun and threw Logan away from himself, straight at Kurt who teleported. Storm sent a gust of wind at him that turned him around. He landed on his feet with anger in his eyes.

Kurt teleported to Quicksilver and wrapped his tail around the speed demon's waist and held on as he teleported away. They reappeared near the ceiling and Kurt let Pietro drop. The process was to fast even for Pietro, that combined with the disorientation of teleporting, he fell to the ground and hit his head on the hard marble floor.

Flame shot at Kitty, she phased it through herself. Shadowcat ran at Pyro, making herself intangible so any fire he threw went straight through her. She got close enough to see the impression of his eyes through his goggles before he ducked away. She phased through the wall, unable to stop in time. Storm threw a bolt of lightning at the Australian who ran out of the building. He was followed by Storm and Jean. Kitty remained outside and set her sites on Pietro who had shaken himself wake. The injury to his head caused him to slow down, but he was still incredibly fast.

Jean took hold of Pyro with her mind, causing his limbs to snap together and the fire to die in his hands. Storm began to conjure rain from the skies and hovered high above them. Higher than anyone would be able to reach her.

Kurt teleported to Wolverine who was flying through the air once again, but this time toward the outdoors. Nightcrawler brought him to the ground. "Thanks elf." the gruff Canadian said. Kurt just smiled his demon smile.

A red blast of energy shot at Colossus and he was knocked outside. Rogue flew up and caught him, she brought her struggling burden up as high as she could manage. "Storm, got the shot?" Rogue yelled. The weather goddess turned her sights to the now falling man of metal. Lightning flashed.

Quicksilver ran circles around Kitty, making her dizzy. She phased herself into his path. He ran into her and sent her flying. Pietro lost control of his direction and collided with Jean before a fried Colossus landed on him, knocking him out cold.

Jean lost her already slipping hold on Pyro just as Scott sent a blast at him. Pyro jumped out of the way. Rogue grabbed him, but he slipped from her grip, and fell at an angle. He landed on Wanda.

Until then Wanda had been solely focused on causing as much pain to her brother as possible, which consequently helped Kitty get close enough to cause him more pain. Wanda slammed into the wall behind her with the extra burden of Pyro on top of her.

"Get of..." Her words were cut off. She recognized this face. Those eyes that she could see so clearly behind the goggles.

"Sheila." He spoke in a whisper.

"John." Wanda said at the same time. They stared at each other for a few seconds longer, both shocked. A crack of thunder brought their attention to the fight. "Get off." Wanda said, trying to sound menacing but failing. She cast him off with her powers.

"Go." Colossus called out. He was holding Pietro. Pyro ran after him. The X-Men weren't about to let them go off so easy. They followed. Spheres of metal appeared and engulfed the three. They were ferried away before the X-Men could even blink.

Two bampfs in quick succession were heard. "The others are gone too." Kurt said in his accented English.

"I still have it, whatever it is." Kitty said. "I put it in the wall." she went to retrieve the nearly stolen item.

"It's just a box." Wolverine said.

"No, it's not, but it's not important either, not in anyway I can think off. I contains proof of the experiments of scientist, like Hank. What could her have wanted with it?" Storm said, taking the box from Kitty.

"I don't think he wanted that in particular, I think this was just a large decoy so he could draw attention away from another plot he's working on. I caught a glimpse of something to that effect in Quicksilver's mind." Jean said.

"Either way, lets bring this to the Professor." Scott said. The team followed him back to the Blackbird. The sound of sirens allowing them to leave with no worries about human robbers.


	9. The Truely Fatherless

**Intentions**

**AN: So, my parents want to visit my siblings in Sarasota, Fl. When my mom was looking for directions, she typed in Saratoga. As in NY. Another look into Scarlettfire's family. :D **

**Disclaimer: I think its safe to say by now, that i don't own these characters. MARVEL does. (oh, and i wanna thank them. they created my fav. fictional ppl :D)**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 9: (The Truly Fatherless)

Lexa's glade

Lexa opened her eyes to find no difference. It was night. She was beyond wondering how long she had lain there, the peace was so engraved into her body. Her mind was clear.

Lexa unleashed her claws and began her training regiment. When she was done a tree lay chopped beyond recognition and a rabbit lay at her feet, skinned and ready to be cooked.

Lexa stared a fire, using her claws to ignite a spark. When the rabbit was about to be burnt, Lexa took it from the flames. She ate her meal in comfortable silence. She was rested, but she would wait till morning to truly begin. Until then she would explore the wall she had come to before.

It wasn't far away, Lexa reached it quickly. After two hours, Lexa found the only gate. On her side of the gate was a plaque:

**Xavier's School**

**For**

**Gifted Youngsters**

'School?' Lexa thought. 'What is a school?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of an engine over head. It was so quite a sound that she barely heard it, even with her enhanced hearing. If the animals of the night had been loud she would not have heard it at all.

Lexa went retreated away from the gate. If there were camera's anywhere it would near the gate. Once she was far enough away, she leapt over the wall and traveled once again from tree to tree. Following the smell of used fuel and metal.

The trees stopped long before the trail disappeared, in the cover of night, Lexa crept after it. It disappeared into the ground on a patch of black rock, the same rock that the noisy wheeled beasts traveled on. 'Strange.' Lexa thought.

A noise that was not of the night met her ears. She bolted, her scent was left here, that was stupid, but nothing could be done. Tomorrow she would investigate this place, in the light. She hoped to be found.

Lexa waited for dawn. Watching the sky in the glade she had developed the trigger scent in. When the sun showed her shining face, Lexa set out again. She was on the grounds no more than half an hour before she was found.

"Who y' be?" the smell of spice and cigarets reached her nose as she turned. Why hadn't she heard him, or smelled him before? The wind blew and answered one of her questions.

"Who're you?" Lexa growled.

"Y' firs'."

"My name is Lexa Howlett." Lexa gave in, the smell of Weapon X was on him slightly, like he'd just been near him. "I'm lost." Lexa said to play it up. This man knew Weapon X, he would led her to him eventually.

"Den y' come wid Remy." Remy said and nodded his head toward the building. "Dis be a school, Remy take y' te de headmaster." Remy walked off in the direction he had pointed. Lexa followed him with a slow gait, letting her senses take in everything around her.

A fear came over her that she had never felt before. A great desire to keep her thoughts secret. That even not voicing them wouldn't be enough. She would have to avoid the thought completely. Lexa didn't know what the word paranoia meant but she did know the feeling and this wasn't it. This was a genuine need to keep her mind secret. She thought of the calming scent, just the memory soothed her.

"So, this is the girl you found." a man sitting in a chair with wheels said. Lexa took in his scent immediately. It was dominate in a subtle way, clean and reminiscent of rain. Lexa was conflicted, his scent and appearance gave off such a strong wave of trustworthiness, yet he scared her beyond anything she had ever encountered before. Her mind turned to the memory of lemons and sugar but it wasn't enough.

Another scent hit her. So similar at first to her calming scent that she almost thought it was, but it was more feminine, smelling more of limes. Nevertheless it calmed her to nearly the same degree as the other scent. Lexa followed the trail with her eyes. It belonged to a girl of average height and slight build. Her hair was midnight black with the tips dyed red. Her eyes were the most captivating shade of blue Lexa had ever seen.

"Oui, Remy leave 'er wid y' now. Petite." Remy said and nodded at the girl.

"I am Charles Xavier." the sitting man said. "And this is Wanda Maximoff, do you by chance know her in any way?" he asked, obviously noting the stare Lexa gave Wanda.

"No, she only seems familiar." Lexa said. "If I trespassed it was because I was lost." Lexa said. She didn't apologize, she didn't know what that was, nor would she have done so had she known. It was against her nature to be sorry.

"You have my dear, but I suspect that you were not lost. Come to my office, I shall speak more with you there." Charles Xavier said and maneuvered the control under his hand. The chair moved on its wheels to follow his commands. "Wanda, come as well if you will."

Wanda gave Lexa a look, sizing up the dirty girl. "Yes Professor." she said to the man who was quickly rolling away. "Come." Wanda turned back to Lexa.

Lexa followed the two. Both had the scent of Weapon X lingering on them in some fashion. The man more so, he'd been with him more recently. They went down the halls of the mansion. It was beautiful, polished carved wood met rich coloured rugs. More than that what impacted her the most was the multitude of different scents that filled the place. So many people had lived or still lived here. It had such history, yet it was also new. It had an air of the future about it, like it would stand until the end of time, watching what the small ants called humans did with themselves. Lexa herself was of the same kind of futuristic wave, the house made her comfortable, more than any other place had in her roaming of the earth.

"This way if you don't mind." the rolling man said parked in front of a door. Wanda opened it and Lexa went in first. They followed behind. Wanda took a seat in front of the desk Xavier rolled behind. "Please sit."

Lexa sat. "A good place to start might be your name." he said kindly.

"Lexa Howlett." Lexa answered. She breathed in Wanda's scent and focused on answering the question, letting nothing else come forward in her thoughts.

"Well, Lexa, why are you here today?"

"I'm lost." Lexa said feeling the lie and knowing he could as well. "I mean, I know I'm in Bayville, New York, I just don't know where that is." It wasn't untrue.

"Why are you here in the general sense then?" the bald man's voice was not unkind, but it demanded the truth.

"I'm looking for someone." Lexa said. She felt unable to lie, but neither would she tell the whole truth.

"Who is this someone. I'm quite good at finding people." he said. "I might be able to help you."

"I'm looking for my father." Lexa said, not hesitating to use the word. Weapon X was in many ways just that to her, it was from him that she was born. "He is known as Logan." Lexa said. She'd always known his name, but it always seemed more fitting to refer to him as Weapon X, for she was X-23, and she was his clone.

This information seemed to surprise the man, and Lexa got the impression he wasn't often surprised. Beside her she smelt the surprise in Wanda. "Your father?" the girl said in a soft voice that she obviously thought no one could hear.

"Then it seems you've come to the right place. No doubt you've inherited his nose and it led you here." Xavier said. Lexa nodded.

A knock came at the door. A gruff voice called out "Chuck?"


	10. A Knock Can Change The World

**Intentions**

**AN: CHAPTER TEN. In case you didn't get that already. :-P  
P.S. sorry to anyone who wanted a Wolverine/X-23 duel, it ain't the time yet.  
P.P.S to anyone who wondered why Remy didn't fight in Chapter 8, its because, well first it was 8 on 3 w/o him 9 on 3 is just overkill. Second, i had him doing something else, something that will be made clear later. :D  
P.P.P.S. (Wonder if the P's ever run out?) Anyway. I love my reviewers. I would have been exsited with one. :does happy dance:**

**Disclaimer: :puts head on desk and sighs cause doesn't own X-Men:**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 10: (A Knock Can Change The World)

Xavier's office

"Wanda, if you wouldn't mind." the Professor said to the Scarlett Witch. Wanda nodded and left, passing Wolverine on her way out. Wanda kept her eyes ahead. She had enough of her own family, she didn't need to hear about other peoples.

She went to the kitchen to find Remy arriving at the same time.

"Why y' up Petite?" he asked. Wanda as a general rule slept late.

"What about you?" Wanda challenged.

"Remy never went to sleep." the Cajun answered.

"I woke up and wasn't tired anymore." Wanda told him. It was the truth, more or less.

"Well, Remy dink it time he go te bed." Remy said and began to retreat from the room. Before he was fully out he stopped and said, as if it were an afterthought. "Whatever it is, it can't be dat bad Petite." then he was gone from view and hearing.

Wanda stared at the empty space he had been and then turned back to the kitchen. He'd been able to tell something was wrong, he always could, there was no point in hiding it. What she could do is not tell him what, and after a while he'd stopped asking. Instead he would just support her in anyway he could, driving her somewhere, getting her something, giving her advice she wouldn't listen too. He knew she was too stubborn to ask for help, or accept it, but he tried anyway. She was his little sister, the girl he wanted to protect but knew full well didn't need it, or want it. She was his family now, in these strange and hard days of hatred, and he would stick by her.

None of this passed through Wanda's mind however, instead, she pushed his words from her mind and got a box of cereal from a cupboard. It was early yet, 6:00, school was 15 minutes away. The earliest of risers wouldn't come down for another half hour or so. Only the Professor was ever awake this early on a regular basis, and that was due mostly to the habits of his youth never quite worn away.

No thought of what was happening in said professors office crossed Wanda's mind as she munched away on her cereal. Instead fire filled her thoughts.

Xavier's office (for real this time)

Logan looked in the room once Wanda had passed by. The scent of limes and sugar left in her wake. For such a bitchy girl her scent was soothing and calm. The Professor was behind his desk, in front of him a chair was occupied by a girl. She was slender and lanky, with brown hair that reached down her back in a wild manner. She turned to look at him and her saw her face. Her eyes drew his attention, they were icy blue and hard, disturbing.

"Logan, this young girl's name is Lexa Howlett. She claims to be looking for her father." the Professor said. Logan heard the words but his attention was centered more on her scent that had just come to him. Wild, and slightly musky, with a hint of vanilla. There was something so familiar about her scent. "She claims to be looking for you." the Professor said and that drew Logan's attention.

"What?" was all Logan could manage. A slight anger began to radiate from the girl but it was masked in calmness.

"You're Logan." she said in a level voice. Wolverine nodded. He forced himself to think. The girl looked 16 or 17, where was he 16 years ago? He thought back, Japan. She didn't look Japanese. 'Logan, she is your daughter, at least she believes she is. I looked into her mind and found that she spoke the truth.' the Professor's voice sounded in Wolverine's head.

"Who's your mother?" Logan asked.

"Her name was Sarah Kinney, she's dead now." Lexa answered.

"I don't know who that is." Logan said. The name was completely unfamiliar.

"She never told you her name." Lexa told them.

"Why are you here?" Logan asked.

She hesitated for a moment. "To meet you." Lexa said finally. The room became silent. Lexa stared intently at Logan, her expression betraying nothing, Logan stared back at her. The Professor watched them.

"We smell alike." Lexa said. "I have your claws." Slowly two claws sprouted from her right hand, from between her first and middle fingers and her pinky and ring fingers. They were graphed with adamantium, the strongest metal known. Her anger grew more pronounced, her calm beginning to fade. Her icy stare grew icier still.

Then suddenly her eyes turned away. She stood. "Now I'll be going." With that her claws retreated into her hand with a flash.

She was out the door before either of the men could stop her. By the time Wolverine came outside where she'd obviously gone to. She was long gone.

**AN: Just making a note on my tremendously long An at the top. :D**


	11. Tiny Closets For Big Discussions

**Intentions**

**AN: :begs for reviews:**

**Disclaimer: The only things i own are a dog and some notebooks i bought.**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 11 (Tiny Closets For Big Discussions)

school

It was Wanda's turn to drive, which was just as well considering the complete zombie Rogue had been when she stumbled into the car. Wanda didn't see him in gym, neither did she expect to. At lunch, he still didn't show up. Rogue knew who she was looking for. She'd wondered why the boy had looked so familiar. Now she knew. He was one of the Acolytes, the henchmen hired by Wanda's father Magneto to do his dirty work. Remy's friend Piotr was the other one, the one called Colossus. He was a nice person she'd found that night at the club.

Long ago she'd decided it didn't matter what side they fought on. When it came to normal life, the living done between fights, they were just another person. St John Allerdyce was the boy at school obsessed with fire and captivated by her best friend. Pyro was the henchmen of the menace called Magneto.

Wanda, however had no such philosophy. She finally saw him on her way to chemistry. He was standing just outside the door, looking around. His eyes found her and he watched her come down the hall. He was waiting for her. "Sheila." he said when she was close enough to hear him.

"What'd you want Pyro?" she said in her coldest voice. It'd taken her a while to decided, but she'd woken up with the thought running through her mind. He was the henchmen of her father, the person she hated above all others. Just for this association alone she would reject him, then the fact of their separate loyalties made her decision final.

"So cold Sheila." he said. A statement not a question. "Just talk to me please." he begged. It was pathetic, but she couldn't stop herself. She nodded. John took her wrist and pulled her along behind him, like he was afraid she wouldn't follow. He looked left, right, then left again, satisfied no one was watching he pulled her into the closet they were standing in front of. It was small and a tight fit, not exactly the best place to tell someone you don't want to speak with them ever again.

Still, it would have to do. "Pyro..." Wanda started.

"Don't call me that." he said, cutting her off.

"Why not? It's your name." Wanda pointed out.

"No, its my codename, my name is John. I told you that the first time I met you."

"You were John then, a simply crazy human obsessed with fire."

"That's still who I am, Sheila. I'm the crazy human who wants to stay like we were. Talking in class, sitting at lunch together, becoming friends." John told her. His closeness was bothering her, the closet forced them to be squished in, half on top of each other.

"Who said you were becoming my friend?" Wanda challenged. She wanted him to back off, move away from her. Physically and emotionally.

"I did Wanda." John answered. In the end, it was him, saying her name, her actual name, not Sheila, that broke her. She'd yelled at him, cursed at him, reminded him gently, and simply ignored him until her figure out to say her name, but that he said it, without her prompting. That he didn't even notice. That it came just as naturally to say her name as to call her Sheila. It changed Wanda Maximoff's mind.

"Ok." she said after so much silence. She tried not to look at him, but it was hard, the closet being so small, but more than that, it was him. Wanda was drawn to him, his face, his eyes, his craziness, that shock of orange he called hair. "But work stays at work."

"Like Vagus." John agreed.

"Yeah, just like Vagus." Wanda said and let herself look at him openly. He stared at her face, Wanda felt a heat she attributed to close quarters. "However, this is not Vagus, this is school, you can't just sneak into a janitors closet and stay there. It's wrong." Wanda said. She reached for the door but couldn't maneuver herself to reach the knob, it was just behind her, not quite touching but close enough to be felt. It was so small she couldn't get her own hands behind her back, she would have to lean forward to free her arms of the doorframe which held her back, lean right into John.

"True, now allow me." he said. He leaned closer, somehow managing to snake his arm around her to the knob, leaning mostly against her in the process, and turning it. They were unbalanced and tumbled out of the closet.

It must have looked strange for two teenagers to come tumbling out of the janitors closet into the hallway, but there was no one to see it. "Go on, tell her you were sick." John said.

"What about you? Aren't you coming to class?" Wanda asked.

"No, I'm absent today." John said with a smile. Wanda shook her head. "See you tonight Sheila." John called to her as he walked away.

"Tonight?" Wanda asked herself.


	12. As Unexpected As Wellcomed

**Intentions**

**AN: According to my dad, when Italians get older they want to start planting. Which is why I spent my day trying to figure out how to put 58 plants into seven rows. Hopefully our results will be better than last year. We only got tomatos last year. I hate tomatos.**

**Disclaimer: It's like BYOB, they won't share.**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 12:(As unexpected as wellcomed)

Lexa's glade

Pietro felt his head, the bump was still there but thankfully it had stopped throbbing. The blue one, Nightcrawler, had managed to hurt him badly, then with Piotr landing on him. Lets just say Pie didn't feel up to school the next morning. Instead he went into the woods. Something about wild things calmed him, which was why he'd never bring Crystal here.

'Crystal.' He shoved the name from his head. She was starting to annoy him. She was beautiful, blond and peppy, but she grated his nerves sometimes. Pietro took a deep breath. He remembered the day he found this place. It was a few days after he got here, after his first fight with the X-Men. He hadn't seen her, but he knew Wanda was there. He knew she wanted him dead. He didn't blame her.

Pietro rolled over, letting the leaves be his pillow. He was here to calm down, relax, no need to think of the things that wound him up. He closed his eyes.

The sound of a twig snapping found him. His eyes snapped open. It was later than before, he must of fallen asleep. "Hello?" Pietro called out.

"What is your name?" a voice said. It was a pleasant voice, curious. Pie sat up and looked where he heard the voice. It belonged to a girl. She was dirty, like she hadn't had a shower in days, but it worked for her. Made her wild.

"What's yours?" Pietro asked, he wouldn't be the first to offer up information, it wasn't his way.

The girl sighed, exasperated. "Lexa Howlett." she said finally.

"Pietro Maximoff." Somehow his name sparked something in her knowledge. She met his eyes and he was a little taken back. They were ice blue, but somehow, he could feel a warmth there.

"Maximoff." She said. "You know a Wanda." It wasn't a question. He found himself nodding.

"My twin." He said.

"Twin?" She questioned, like she honestly didn't know what the word meant. It was a cute look for her.

"My sister, born at the same time." Pietro explained, not quite sure why he was, who was she that she didn't know what a twin was.

"Sister?"

"Yeah, we have the same parents." Pie said. The girl came closer, one step then another, until she was a foot from him. Pie didn't move. She sat down.

"Like a clone?" she asked.

"Um, sure. Sorta actually. Twins are like clones I guess." He told her, this Lexa Howlett. Strangely it never crossed his mind to ask her why she was there, what she was doing in his calming place. Instead he answered her questions.

"Your eyes are the same as the girl Wanda." Lexa said.

"Where did you see her?" He asked.

"A large house, a man sitting on wheels is called headmaster." Lexa answered. "Your scents are similar." This statement took him completely by surprise.

"What?"

"Your personal scents, they're similar. Yours is of lemons." Lexa said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She was a mutant, that much was now clear, but didn't she know the dangers of revealing herself.

"You're a mutant." Pietro said. The word got no reaction from her. "As in, not the same as everyone else, as in, you have powers. Why are you letting me know this. For all you know I could be a mutant hater, want to hurt you because of what you are."

She cocked her head to the side. "You are a mutant, as you say, your own self. You don't want to kill"

'How did she know I was a mutant?' Pietro asked himself.

"You must go now, I've been followed." She said and stood. "I don't want you here." Lexa's whole attitude changed. She went from naive and innocent to something cold and strangely deadly in split seconds. Still, Pietro wouldn't leave her, not yet.

"Who's following you?" He asked.

"It's none of your concern." She told him. "Leave."

"No, I don't want to." Pietro told her, she was fuming, but still strangely calm, as if her anger couldn't reach the surface. "Come with me, I can hide you."

She stood for a moment, calculating. The frost that had invaded her eyes left, she nodded. Pietro grabbed her around the waist before she could protest and started running.

He only stopped once he was in his room at the Brotherhood house. It was a small room, barren of any decoration, but he didn't plan on staying.

"Release me." Lexa commanded. Pietro did as told. "Now where am I?"

"The Brotherhood house. Specifically, my room." Pietro told her. "Hungry?" He asked, Lexa however, was ignoring him. She was going around is room, investigating, touching things, sniffing them. Pietro sat on his bed to watch her. Fifteen minutes later she stood up straight.

"You will feed me?" It was phrased as a question, but it was more of an acceptance to his earlier offer. Pie nodded.

"I'll show you the kitchen." he took her hand, half expecting her to pull it away, she didn't. He was the only one home, he should be anyway. Toad, Fred and Piotr had all gone to school. Only Pyro had stayed home, sleeping in, but he too was gone when Pie had left for the glade. Lexa's eyes grew huge when he brought her into the kitchen. It was like she'd never seen one before.

He opened the fridge and rummaged around. The first week he'd been here, this fridge had been stocked with three week old milk and a plastic spoon. Fred and Toad weren't very good house keepers. When Piotr had showed up he'd taken it upon himself to get actual food. Thanks to the Russian Pietro was able to pull out bread and cold cuts.

"Ham or bologna?" he asked, taking them both out. Lexa didn't answer, just looked at both meats questioningly. "You've had a sandwich before, right?"

Lexa just shook her head. She seemed to known next to nothing, but still, he was sure she was incredibly smart. Like it was just that she had never needed to know what a sister was before. Like she had never come across the concept before.

Pietro made them ham sandwiches and cleaned up. Piotr wouldn't ever yell, but he was intimidating when he was peeved. Pietro would rather just avoid it.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Pietro asked after they had finished and silence had taken over.

"No." There was no emotion in Lexa's voice. Like this was just something she had always known.

"Want to stay here?" He hadn't meant to offer, but he couldn't take it back now. He wasn't sure he even wanted too.

Lexa stared at him, her ice blue eyes meeting his sapphire ones. "I will stay."


	13. Sometimes, The Cooks Just Take Off

**Intentions**

**AN: What creeps me out, is that I accidently wrote Lexa in first person. I fixed it, but. Wow, wouldn't a shrink have fun with that?**

**Disclaimer: Still nonowned by me.**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 13: (Sometimes, The Cooks Just Take Off)

Scott's car

'Wanda was up early this morning, I meant to ask her about it.' Kitty thought as she watched the trees go by. Scott drives slow when he's not on a mission, always the good guy. 'He won't let me near the wheel at all.' Kitty remembered the last time she'd driven. Luckily the car took more damage then the people in it. 'Still,' Kitty sighed. 'It wouldn't hurt to give me a second chance.'

Kitty let the train of thought wander away. Wanda was late to chemistry, and John hadn't been there at all. Kitty giggled to herself. The look on Wanda's face said enough, she'd talked to him. No matter how hidden she thought her emotions were, Kitty could still read her like a whiteboard, sometimes even better than Rogue.

Kurt shifted beside her, his tail flicking back and forth. "Be careful with that." Kitty warned, she'd been hit with it more than once. Kurt liked his induced image, but still preferred his real look. So did she, he looked more unique that way, and it was fun to watch the way he held himself. Always so conscious of his tail, yet not. It was like watching a ballet dancer.

Scott pulled into the driveway and they piled out. "Kitty, aren't the cooks off tonight?" Kurt asked. Kitty smiled, the boy thought of his stomach more often than not.

"Yeah, I'll order a pizza." she said. "But your paying this time." she reminded him. Last time the cooks took a day off he'd eaten her nearly out of her savings. Rogue and Wanda probably wouldn't be back for another fifteen minutes. Which was why she rode with Scott. Those two were always scrambling to get places, and still ending up late. Kitty preferred to be on time, even early.

While she waited for her tardy best friends, Kitty's thoughts turned involuntarily to Piotr. The huge Russian she'd met at Club Dakota. Kitty didn't even realize she was daydreaming until a hand shook her. She looked up, startled, and found herself looking at Remy.

"Y' be daydreaming Chaton." Remy said.

"Oh." Kitty said stupidly. Being this close to Remy affected her, affected every girl, well almost. It wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything, its just his natural charm was a lot to take in this close. He seemed to sense this and retreated a little. Instantly Kitty felt her senses return.

"Y' be dinking of a garcon, Remy know." Remy teased. He wasn't there to tease her, she knew, but it was a plus for him.

"Don't you have a class or something?" Kitty guessed hopefully, turning red. She didn't want to talk about her daydream.

"Y' be in luck Chaton. Remy does 'ave a class. Dit Rogue Remy say salute." Remy said and left, apple in hand. It was then that Kitty noticed she was in the kitchen. She glanced at the clock on the stove and saw that Rogue and Wanda should be back by now. She went to her room, Wanda was sprawled across Rogue's bed, while Rogue was flipping through her CDs.

"I'm ordering pizza later, want some? It's on Kurt." Kitty offered. Wanda nodded.

"Alright, might as well suck mah little brothah's money dry. He does that tah us." Rogue said.

"To true." Kitty agreed. "What about this one?" Kitty said and held up a CD. Rogue looked at it and nodded. Kitty put it in the CD player. She got out her homework and started it.

"So, anything new?" Wanda asked.

"No, but that does remind me." Kitty said. "I've been meaning to ask, why were up so early this morning?"

Wanda hesitates. "I couldn't sleep."

"You can always sleep. I saw you sleep through a fire alarm once." Kitty pointed out.

"Don't' even try tah lah. We know ya too well." Rogue added.

"Fine. I was thinking about something. It was bugging me, but it's not now, so drop it."

Both Kitty and Rogue knew they weren't going to get anything else out of her. So they didn't try.

Brotherhood house

Lexa's thoughts had steered clear of her encounter with Weapon X since the moment she smelled him. That meeting, it had enarly been to much. Lexa didn't want to run, but she knew she wouldn't have been able to stay. Not if she meant to kill him the way she planned. it was such a simple plan, but simple things were often the hardest. However, Lexa thought none of these things. Instead she focused on Pietro.

She liked his room the best. His scent covered it completely, was ingrained there. It soothed her. He insisted she take a shower.

"What's a shower?" Lexa asked. All these things he knew. 'Why don't I know any of them?' Lexa thought but answered herself. 'Because I'm a lab experiment, I'm not like humans.' It was a familiar thought, it had never brought anything to her but anger. Now it brought a feeling she couldn't identify, it made her chest ache.

He laughed a little, a soft sound, but she heard it all the same. "Here, follow me." He took her hand. He'd been doing that a lot. Taking her hand. Like he somehow thought she wouldn't follow him. His touch was more calming than his scent even, so she let him. "See, you stand in here. You turn the knobs until the water comes out, right here." He pointed to a nozzle. "Then you adjust the temperature, and then well. You wash."

Lexa was still lost. "Here, I'll start it for you." He turned the knobs and water came out. Lexa jumped back, her claws popping out. "Whoa, calm down. It's just water." Pietro assured her. He put his hand under the spray and then flicked it at her. Water sprinkles her, gets on her nose. She shakes her head and wipes it off with the back of her hand. She sheathes her claws.

"Okay, it's warm now, feel." he takes her hand again. Now this she knows is odd. Once people see her claws they usually try to avoid her hands. He puts it under the water, it is warm.

"You have to get undressed, don't want your clothes wet." he says. She'd only ever been naked once, when she'd ripped the hospital gown from her. It was cold then, winter, she'd need to keep warm. The first people she came to, she killed. Stole there clothes. It took some work, but she managed to figure the garments out.

"Undressed?" Lexa questions. "As in, no clothes? But then I'll be cold."

"You're the strangest girl I've ever met. I can't believe you don't know how to do this. Where have you been?" Pietro says. It's not really a question, she knew that much. A light pops into his blue eyes. "Hold on, I have an idea." He runs from the room, and is back before Lexa can blink, using his speed.

He's wearing nothing but short pants. His legs and arms exposed, his chest as well. "I'll come in with you, if you need me." he said. "I promise I won't look." Pietro smiles. Lexa gets the feeling that this is not his normal behavior. "Now go on, undress."

Lexa does as he says. She's washed before, her face when blood has been on it, and her hands, but this she senses is something different.

"Step in when your done." Pietro instructs. Lexa pulls off her shirt and pants and steps into the shower. The water hits her and she gasps.

Pietro is there in a millisecond. He looks at her and can tell she doesn't no what to do. "Over there is something called shampoo, it's for you hair." Lexa grabs a bottle and holds it up to his face.

"This?" Pietro nods. It's obvious he's trying to not look down. Lexa doesn't really know why he's having this problem. "What's wrong with you? You won't look at me." Lexa says.

Pietro sighs. "Here, give this to me and turn around." Lexa does as bid. Something cool touches her head. "You do this, rub it into your hair." It is the strangest experience she's ever had. He rinses her hair and asks for conditioner. Lexa grabs another bottle. It's the wrong one. On the third try she gets it. He does what he did with the shampoo.

"Ok, now that's the last thing." he points to a puff ball. "You rub that bar onto it until it gets all soapy. Then scrub yourself all over." he says. She nods and he's gone.

When she's done Lexa stands under the water. It's starting to get cold. "You done?" his voice comes.

"I think so." Lexa answers. "There are no white things on me anymore."

"Good, then come out." Lexa steps out. He wraps something around her. It's blue. "Dry off with this." he turns a few knobs and the water stops. "I'll be in my room."

Lexa dries herself with the blue thing. She opens the door. It's cold. She wraps the blue thing around her again. She goes to his room.

"You can wear these until I wash your other stuff." Pietro hands her some clothes. "I'll be in the hall." he leaves again. Lexa stares at the clothes and then puts them on. It's not as hard as the first time.

"Why did you leave?" Lexa asks. She can smell him just at the door. She knows he can hear.

"You're a girl." Is all he says.

"Yes, and that's why I'm imperfect." Lexa says beneath her breath.


	14. Some Memories Won't Fade

**Intentions**

**AN: I wonder sometimes if anyone actually reads these.(AN's) I usualy do.**

**Disclaimer: The rights to these characters belong to ... you guessed it MARVEL!! **

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 14: (Some Memories Won't Fade)

Rogue's room

"Wanda, know where Remy is?" Rogue asked.

"No, but go stand somewhere, he'll find you." Wanda answered.

"Thanks." Rogues voice was sarcastic, still she left the room. She went to the kitchen. Kitty was ordering the Pizza, Kurt groaning about the price beside her.

"Shut up." Kitty told him. "Hey, Rogue, Remy's looking for you."

"Isn't he always." Kurt put in and tried to grab the phone. Kitty made it intangible. Sure enough within seconds Remy came in.

"Chere." He smirked.

"Rem." Rogue shot a glance at Kitty and Kurt and then left the room. He would most likely follow, he did.

"Chere y' wanna talk te Remy?"

"Ah need ya ta tutor me again." Rogue said reluctantly.

"Y' fo'got all yer french chere?" Remy asked. "Remy dought y' got it las' time."

"Ah forgot it all. Ah haven't taken it in ovah a year." Rogue said. "Now don' make a fuss about it, ah hate asking for help." Rogue couldn't look at him. She hated this.

"Alright, Chere." Remy said. He never cold refuse her, not for anything. "Remy teach his chere french." The moment the words slipped from his mouth Remy knew he'd made a mistake.

"Ah ain't yar chere, don' evah call meh that again." Rogue said, her tone one of mere annoyance, did little to portray the true anger she felt. It radiated from her in waves so strong Remy couldn't block them. He didn't apologize, he never would. Not for saying aloud what his heart felt.

From the second he'd seen her Remy had known there was soemthing different about her. At first he thought it was her loneliness. The sheer intensity with which it plagued her made Remy want to never leave her side. Slowly he realized that he dated less, flirted less. When he saw a beautiful woman, he compared her to Rogue and always found her wanting. He found he felt her emotions stronger than any others, only to realize that he subconsciously lowered his shields for her. He sought her out always. Looking for her, his chere, his amour. He knew that she planned to hit him long before her fist landed, but he did nothing to avoid it.

Rogue held back her super strength, just barely. She knew that if she hit him with that, he wouldn't recover for a long time, and she needed him to tutor her. Still he flew back and collided with the wall.

It was such a little word, but it was possessive. She would never be someone's possession again. That was over with the second she left Mystique and her lies. The face of Carol Danvers was never far behind Rogue's memory of her 'mother.' Every year Rogue checked on the woman. She knew that she would be angry if she ever woke up, but Rogue was prepared for that. It was this woman who Rogue got her super strength and flight from, it was from this woman that Rogue had stolen a life.

Mystique, at the time Rogue had loved and trusted her with everything in herself. She would do anything to gain the blue shape-shifters approval. Mystique asked her to steal Carol Danvers powers. Rogue did it willingly. She was holding on too long, the memories hurt. She cried, begged for Mystique to say she could let go. The order never came. Carol was dying, Rogue had never killed anyone before. It was a line she wouldn't cross. A line Mystique wanted her too. Rogue let go.

Respect for the blue woman had left in that single second before would leave her. Rogue realized what she was, what she would be if she stayed. She couldn't stay. She put her gloves on and picked up Carol. The poor woman. She had done this to her. Using her newfound stolen powers Rogue flew away, ignoring everyone around her screaming at her. She left Carol at a hospital far from where she had been. Told the nurses Carol was her mother. They saw her state and rushed her to the ER. It was a coma, they weren't sure she would ever wake from it. Neither was Rogue. She never left Carol's side those first days. Over and over she cried, said she was sorry, but none of it mattered.

"Rogue." She turned from Carol and saw the Professor. She didn't know who he was yet, but her trust and faith in him was immediate. It was that, that scared her about him. He talked with her, then left. He visited her for a week before he spoke of mutants. Rogue had let go of her fear of him by then. The Professor invited her to his school. There was a hospital near by, they could bring Carol there. Rogue agreed. She was fourteen.

The forest

Logan sniffed again. Her scent was strongest here, but then it seemed to grow incredibly faint. Another scent. Lemons and sugar. He knew where she was now.

The Brotherhood. This changed things. Logan turned around reluctantly. He would need to speak with the Professor before moving on.


	15. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Intentions**

**AN: And the last part which no one ever remembers, And satisfaction brought it back. Anywho. Chapter fifteen, and i don't think I'm near done yet. I'm a rambler. (If there was an confusion, Rogue just really gets pissed when people try to own her. That wasn't what Remy meant by the my chere comment, but well, possesive nouns grate on her nerves. That's why she hit him.)**

**Disclaimer: And the owner is ... NOT ME !! (wow, that's a sucky game show)**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 15: (Curiosity Killed The Cat)

Pietro's room

He watched her sleep from his spot on the uncomfortable floor. She looked peaceful, it was a relief to see her completely still like that. Once she'd finished getting dressed she explored his room again. At least five times she'd went over every inch of his room. Pietro smiled to himself. Such an odd girl. He'd found her in the woods and now she had taken over his bed, leaving him the floor. Somehow it didn't matter.

'Crystal!' His brain shouted at him. 'You have a girlfriend!' He told himself to shut up. Of course it didn't work. His brain wanted to punish him. He'd had a date with Crystal and he'd broken it, to stay with Lexa. 'Well, it's not like I could leave her alone with those guys.' Pietro argued. It was a moot point. Piotr would have watched Lexa, but he hadn't told anyone she was there. 'Would you let Crystal take over your room?'

It was a valid point, one he'd avoided. Why was he being so, out of character. So, nice. Lexa was wild, she was volatile. Her emotions changing from one second to the next. She went from sweetly innocent to deadly in no seconds flat. Lexa also had claws, like Wolverine's. That was strange, but Pietro didn't feel compelled to ask. He sensed it was a topic that would make her angry, and he didn't generally fair well when girls were angry at him.

He thought about the day he'd spent with her. She knew so little. Everyday things he did she asked about. Like what a television was, how a phone works, how to take a shower. He shook these thoughts from his head. He refused to remember that. It was a gasp, only a gasp, yet he still sped in there to help.

He went back to watching her. Anything to keep it from his mind. At some point he fell asleep. He opened his eyes to find her gone.

the mansion

The thoughts of Charles Xavier turned to his newest stray. Lexa Howlett. Logan's daughter. She'd said her mother's name was Sarah Kinney. A different last name than her own. She said it was because her mother married.

She was strange. She seemed to be afraid of him, and she could sense what his powers were, even if she didn't know for sure. Her thoughts were focused, displaying only the words that fell from her mouth.

Logan had come to Charles hours earlier and told him where he suspected his new found daughter to be. He'd been right. Logan was anxious, he didn't like the Brotherhood, and it was plain that he felt responsible for the girl. Charles knew he wouldn't be able to come along, so he went himself.

When he arrived at the Brotherhood house, she was outside. She wasn't wearing the clothes she had on before, and she looked cleaner. Someone had taken care of her. She came to the car.

"You came." It wasn't a question, she knew he would.

"Yes. Why don't you sit in here, we can talk."

Lexa got in, obviously uncomfortable with being in the car.

"Now," He smiled. "We didn't get to finish our chat. I had meant to ask you if you had anywhere to stay."

"He said the same thing." Lexa said. "No."

"Who asked you that?"

"Pietro Maximoff."

'Ah so, Erik's son is the one.' Charles thought. "Lexa, I have an offer for you, would you like to hear it?" Lexa nodded. "I ask if you would like to stay at my school until you are ready to move on. Logan lives there, you could get to know him." Charles didn't like to invade on peoples thoughts, but that didn't mean he couldn't tell what they were thinking from the outside. When she'd seen Logan in his study it had been obvious that she had a dislike for him. However, maybe if she could spend time with him, she wouldn't carry that hate around with her. It was unhealthy for anyone.

"What's a school?" Lexa asked. Charles chuckled. He told her. "I will come with you." Lexa decided.

Wanda's room

The girl who normally lived within these walls had gone recently. Today in fact. He told Lexa that her name was Elizabeth Braddock. Another girl lived there, Wanda. He said that she could stay in this room while she was here. Limes and sugar cover one half of the room stronger than the other. It must be Wanda's side.

Lexa sat on a bed and waited. She supposed that Wanda would come in eventually. She generally avoided people, but she would have to be around them for now.

The boy, Pietro. It was with him that she'd spent the most time since she escaped. He wasn't like those bastards. He answered her questions. She never smelled annoyance from him. Whenever she had asked question in the lab they had always been annoyed. They never answered, they hit or stung or electrocuted. She could heal, they never thought of her as human. So neither did she. She was an imperfect clone, that was it.

Xavier was different too. He'd arrived in a wheeled beast. She'd never been in one before, he invited her in. As she sat in the wheeled beast he'd spoken with her. He too answered her questions. She was always curious about things, everything but killing, that she understood. As she grew, her curiosity did too, especially since she'd broken out. She asked others questions before, but most just laughed at her, which made her angry. Some of them she killed, others, if there were to many people around, were allowed to live. Lexa knew her limits, knew how many people she could fight at once.

He brought her back to the future house, led her to the room she was sitting in now. He told her she was free to explore, so she did. She explored the room like she had Pietro's, but she didn't leave the room. In a sick way, being in only one room made her comfortable. She went over the room several times, until she knew just about everything there could be to know about a room.

"Hello." a voice said. Lexa turned to the door. In the frame stood Wanda, two other girls were with her. One smelled of herbs and fresh air, the other of fake strawberries, with a little dust.

Lexa said nothing in return.

"The Professor said I had a new roommate, I kinda figured it'd be you." Wanda said. "Rogue, Kitty, this is Lexa Howlett." Wanda said. "Lexa, this is Rogue." She indicated the tall one who smelled of herbs and fresh air. She was taller than Wanda, with hair that was red and white. "And Kitty Pryde." Wanda pointed to the other one. She was small and straight, her brown hair pulled back from her head.

"Nice to meet you." Kitty said with a huge smile.

"Yeah." Rogue said, less enthusiastic.

"So, did you eat. Are you hungry, we have some extra pizza if you are. Kurt, amazingly didn't eat it all. He was to busy daydreaming about Amanda." Kitty said and plopped herself down on the other bed.

"Kurt's mah brothah." Rogue explained. "Ya'll know him when ya see him. He's the blue guy with the tail."

"Can you speak?" Wanda asked. Lexa had said nothing.

"Yes." Lexa answered.

"How old are you?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know." Lexa answered.

"Ya look 17, lets say that." Kitty said, beaming. "Now, are you hungry, you didn't answer."

"I haven't eaten."

"Oh, then it's good Kurt wasn't feeling up to finishing the pizza. I'll get you a piece." Kitty said and phased through the floor. Lexa jumped up, wide eyed.

"What did she do?" Lexa asked. Rogue laughed.

"She phased, it's her powah, she can go through solid objects." Rogue explained. Lexa cocked her head.

"What can you do?"

"Ah take othah mutants powahs." Rogue answered.

"And you?" Lexa directed her question at Wanda.

"I can manipulate probability fields." Wanda said. "I can make things happen that usually wouldn't." Wanda said noticing the confused look on Lexa's face.

"I thought clones would have the same powers." Lexa said to no one in particular.

"Clones? What are you talking about?" Wanda asked.

"Pietro runs face, and you do something else." Lexa said.

"Ya know Pietro?" Rogue's voice chimed.

"He said you were twins, that twins are like clones." Lexa said, ignoring Rogue.

"They are, in a way, but where are you going with this?" Wanda asked. Lexa never got to answer, because at that moment Kitty arrived with the pizza, and Kurt.

"Wowza! Who's the new girl?" Kurt asked. Kitty made the introductions.

"Sorry if it tastes a little weird, I had to pop it in the microwave." kitty apologized.

"What's a microwave?" Lexa asked.

**AN: Thank you reviewers. One of you mentioned my keeping up to date, well. I have to keep you all happy. I love reviews. :D**


	16. Fireval

**Intentions**

**AN: I suddenly got inspiration for this whole chapter in fifth period study hall. I felt kind of rude ignoring my friend to write but, well, what to do? Anyway, in case anyone actually wonders, yes, fire can be those colours.**

**Disclaimer: I own X-Men just about as much as I own a car, aka not so much.**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 16: (Fireval)

Wanda's room

'Tonight.' Wanda wondered again. It was nearly midnight. Rogue and Kitty had gone back to their room a few hours before. Lexa was dead asleep, stretched out on her stomach, her head in her pillow. Occasionally she would move and growl, biting and scratching the bed. It was like watching a sleeping dog chase a rabbit in it's dreams.

"Your ringing." It was Lexa's voice. Her head was still buried in the pillow.

"What?" Wanda asked, surprised to find the girl awake.

"A ringing sound is coming from you." Lexa answered. Wanda listened, it was faint, like it was buried under things. She searched her school bag where the sound was loudest. She pulled out a phone that wasn't hers. It was orange.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Sheila, meet me outside." the voice on the other end said.

"John?" Wanda asked, but he'd already hung up. Wanda looked at Lexa, who snorted and growled, tearing at her pillow with her teeth. As quietly as she could, Wanda left the mansion. She made it outside without anyone stopping her.

Even in the dark his hair was like a beacon, a bright orange beacon to the crazy world of St. John Allerdyce. Wanda climbed over the gate. "What do you want? And what's with the phone?"

"I wanna show you something, and the phone, well, it's mine. See, I don't know your number." John answered.

"Why should I go somewhere with you? It's the middle of the night." Wanda informed him.

"Please Wanda, I wanna show you." John pleaded. Wanda sighed.

"Fine."

John smiled his crazy smile. "Come on, I borrowed Pete's truck." He said. It was a big truck, good for off-roading. He took her away from Bayville, away from anywhere people lived. When he stopped, the patch of trees he parked in front of looked no different from all the rest of the trees around. He led her through them. It was a clear rectangle of a field, somehow natural despite it's near perfectness.

"You brought me out in the middle of the night, to visit a field." Wanda said exasperated.

"No, close your eyes Wanda." John said. Wanda shot him a look but closed her eyes anyway. She thought she heard a faint click but she couldn't be sure. "Okay, open up."

When she did, she saw fire. All different colours, the traditonal red, orange and yellow met her eye, but so did blues and whites, greens and purples.

"The heat of the flame changes the colour. The hotter it is, the more blue then white it is." John explained. The colours danced in the field. It took Wanda a few seconds to see past the colours and notice the pattern. It was like a carnival, booths and rides, surrounded by fire shaped like people. Animals running free.

"It's a Fireval." Wanda said.

"Fireval? I was gonna say Firefair. Fireval sounds better." John said. "I found this place when I first got here."

"Why'd you bring me here?" Wanda asked.

"Well, besides the other guys in the house, the X-Men are the only ones who know about me, and your my friend. I wanted someone else to be with me here." John explained. "I wanted to show someone my fire." He looked at her expectantly. "Do you want to go in?" He motioned to the fire carnival in front of them. "Though I recommend staying away from the blues and purples."

"What would I do in a fire nest?" Wanda asked.

"I'll show you." He took her hand before she could protest and ran into the Fireval. John was good with the flame, better than just his powers natually made him, and he was creative. He'd made carnival games from fire and was able to make them so Wanda could play.

He turned the heat down on the throwing balls so she could touch them and not get burnt. He spun plates with her, heating or cooling the flames till they turned into a jumble of different hues. He chased her with fire and she threw it back at him. They traveled the flame over treetops and swung back down on smoky vines. She laughed and he smiled. Playing with fire had never been more fun, or more dangerous. Never had wrong been so exhilarating. He made puppet shows, the fire creatures dancing and singing to his voice. He danced flame over her, danced with her, much more graceful with his element than without. He showed her why he loved the flame so much, or was it the heat? It didn't matter.

It was three in the morning before she made him stop. "I have to go back now." She said.

"So soon?"

"It's late, I've been away to long already."

"I'll take you home." John said. That was two nights. Two nights he'd made her let go, have fun, be free. He loved her smile already, wanted to make her do it more.

On the way back to the mansion Wanda sat in silence, she was pressing buttons on the phone he'd yet to get back from her. "Here." She handed it to him before she got out.

"What'd you do to it?" He asked.

"Put my number in." Wanda said. Then she was gone, over the fence before he said good night.

Lexa

It didn't take her long, only three days in fact, to find out about the Brotherhood, who they were. The plan that was foggy and unfinished began to take shape. It formed around the knowledge. Lexa smiled, she had a plan, but she needed Pietro.


	17. Can't Help This Feeling

**Intentions**

**AN: It's a long story. I really am a rambler. (I keep getting comments about Rogue punching Remy, yes, it was necessary. You'd wanna punch him too if you were Rogue. Violence is the only way she can touch someone, besides, she was annoyed. That does that to her.) :D**

**Disclaimer: Owner of X-Men. do do dooo, do do do do dooo, do, do do do do, do, do, do, buzzer. Who is MARVEL? (Jeopardy)**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 17: (Can't help this feeling)

Two months later

He wasn't paying as much attention as he should of. He usually didn't. Toad was soaring straight at him.

"John." Wanda called and took hold of him with her powers as she found herself doing so often. It was an impulse she couldn't and didn't want to control. He wasn't the same when he was hurting. He also didn't usually come to school when that was the case.

A stray beam of Scotts came her way and she ducked, losing control of John. The pyromaniac lost his blue glow but it was to late. Already he'd been torn from his feet. Toad hit him and he flew. He slammed into Wanda with a force that brought them both to the ground several yards away from the main fighting. A exhale of pain left Wanda then she fell still and silent.

John lay his head on the ground over Wanda's shoulder. He had landed on top of her and the wind was knocked from him. "Sheila, you alright?" John asked without moving.

Wanda didn't respond. "Sheila." John said more urgently and lifted his face to see her. "Sheila." Wanda's eyes were closed and she didn't move. "Wanda wake up, Wanda." he slapped her face lightly. "Wanda come on, Wanda, wake up."

"Slap me one more time." Wanda's eyes snapped open as she took a breath. "And I swear I'll hex you into a tree."

"Sheila." John cried. "Your alright."

"Of course I am." Wanda said.

"Sheila, you had me scared. You weren't responding." John said staring into her eyes through his goggles. He was close, closer than he'd ever been. Even in that closet. No, that was a lie. He'd been this close to her once before. When she discovered who he was. This was different though, she knew him now.

"John." Wanda said, her voice soft.

"What?" he whispered.

"Your still on top of me." Wanda answered.

"I am." John said but made no move. Instead his eyes flicked down, a gesture neither fully understood. "Sheila." John breathed as their lips met in a brief kiss.

An explosion rang and the sky rain wood chips. Wanda recovered herself first and flung pyro from her. He bashed into a tree and slid down to the ground.

"Wanda." Kurt's voice came. Wanda turned to find the blue elf behind her. "Time to go." Kurt said.

Wanda nodded. Nightcrawler teleported away and Wanda followed. She turned back and saw John stirring. She ran for the jet.

The Brotherhood house

John flicked his lighter. Open, shut. 'Why'd I kiss her?' He asked himself. Open, shut. He couldn't come up with anything. He hadn't been thinking. Open, shut. 'But I don't normally, how come this was different?' He preferred to go with the moment, plans were not his style. He liked to let things unfold as they wanted. It was a philosophy he brought into every part of his life, especially his writing. Open, shut.

John flipped over on his bed, laying on his stomach. It was exhausting his already tired body to be thinking about it. Open, shut. John put the lighter in his pocket and closed his eyes.

A certain scarlett witch filled his dreams, as she so often did lately.

Remy's room

Remy didn't have a roommate. No one wanted to deal with him. So that was where he tutored Rogue. It was a dark room, like he often had to sleep in daylight and needed the darkness.

"Remy, ah need a break." Rogue complained. He didn't have a desk, so they usually set up camp on the floor, backs to his bed.

"Y' jus' got deux mo' Chere." Remy said.

"Well ah can't thank right now." Rogue spat and stood up, scattering books and papers. Remy watched her. He always did. She was in his room. No matter how much he thought it would get easier to see her here. See her here and know she didn't want him, it didn't. Still, it was alone time with Rogue. He'd never give that up.

As she usually did when she was taking a break, she went threw his stuff. He let her. He wasn't ashamed of anything he kept here. She liked his closet the best it seemed. That's what she usually went through the most. Right now she was going through his drawers.

After a while she grew bored and came back. She sat down next to him but didn't pick up the books and papers that Remy had organized while she investigated. She sighed. "Remy, ah'm tired." Rogue's eyes dropped closed. "Ah'm tired of all this stuff."

He knew she didn't mean just French. She had been going on so many missions lately. Remy was going on just as many, but not always were they the same. He couldn't always help his Chere. She slid over, leaning against him, fast asleep. Remy smiled to himself. He put his arm around her.

She never let him touch her, but he always tried. It was like she was afraid of something, that he might find out her secrets if he touched her. That confused him, wasn't it his secrets that were in danger?

Remy picked her up. He glanced at his clock. It was late, past midnight. They'd had an early mission today. They had gotten home around 7:30. She'd come for his help a few hours later. Remy laid her down on his bed, covered her with his blankets.

He went through her papers and finished her homework, using his skills to forge her handwriting. He put her work away in her backpack. He had extra blankets but it wasn't cold, his jacket was warm enough. He stretched out on the floor.

Rogue was in his bed, and he was on the floor. Remy laughed at himself, the absurdity. 'How do I touch the untouchable?'

Morning

Rogue opened her eyes to find herself staring at a ceiling not her own. She bolted up and saw where she was. Rogue looked around. Remy was on the floor, asleep. Rogue found herself staring at him. She shook her head and tried to remember. She must have fallen asleep, and Remy, Remy must have put her on his bed. 'Wonder why he didn't join meh? That's something he would do.' Rogue thought. Her eyes flicked to him on the floor. Something akin to disappointment ran through her for a second. She would have been angry with him, that was for sure, but this, this hurt more.

He always followed her, was always watching her. She knew he did, no matter how discreet he was. He called her his chere. Why hadn't he joined her? He would of with anyone else, wasn't she good enough? Or was he afraid he might touch her, afraid of her skin? Like everybody else.

Rogue forced these thoughts from her head. She didn't care what Remy thought. She should be happy he left her alone, it saved her voice. Still she could completely shake the feeling of unworthiness. She grabbed her backpack. It was filled. She'd have to finish her French at lunch.

She glanced at the clock. She'd have just enough time to change.


	18. Weirdness On The Brain

**Intentions**

**An: I bought these cards the other day. They're called invisible cards. Excpet for three circles where the info is, they're completely see through. I instantly thought of Remy when I saw them.**

**Disclaimer:**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 18: (Weirdness on the brain)

Lexa's glade

Compartmentalize. That's what it was that she did. Hank, the beast man, had told her the word. She had divided her personality. Lexa was curious and innocent. X-23 was cold and murderous.

It was Lexa who was the girl everyone at the mansion came to know. Began to trust. It was just what X-23 wanted. The Professor had given her options, and Lexa had decided against school, it wasn't something she needed. Instead Lexa spent her day with either Hank or Storm, learning from them the things she didn't know.

Storm was nature embodied. Her pull on Lexa was like no one else's, strong and addictive. Lexa adored Storm, she would sit with Storm in the green house, just watching the woman. Lexa learned so many things from her. The attraction was in her very DNA it seemed. Logan and Strom were lovers.

Hank was a different matter, It was his mind that drew her. He was smart, he knew how and why things worked they way they did. With Hank she finally had someone who knew what she did. The only difference was that Hank knew the technical names. Hank had been more than a little surprised when he found how much she knew. How little he had to explain. They spoke of science.

She differed greatly from Weapon X, or Logan as she had come to call him around the mansion. She was her own person, it still surprised her just how different. Yet there were still so many similarities.

When school ended for everyone else, she would hang out with Wanda, Rogue, and Kitty. They had taken her in, Kitty mostly at first. Insisted that she accompany them. Lexa liked Wanda and Rogue well enough, but it was Kitty that she found herself liking the most. The girl was so different, had so many moods, like Lexa herself. Kitty cared a lot about shopping and girlie things, but she also was strong and independent. Lexa admired that.

Kurt was with them as well at times. He was funny and annoying, but he wormed his way into Lexa's favor just as he did with everyone else. He hung around them more often when Kitty's friend Amanda was over. It was no secret that he liked her. To anyone but Amanda that was.

It was only in danger room sessions and at night that X-23 was set free. In the danger room Lexa was able to fight, fight with everything she had. She wasn't a team player, that was the hardest part for her, and the part that kept her from going on missions. She'd already gained their trust, but she needed to go on a mission. When

When Wanda fell asleep she would leave the mansion. Go to the glade. She would meet Pietro, he was always there, never fail. Even the first night.

Lexa had just figured out that day about the Brotherhood, about Pietro. She had worked out a plan, but she would need him. She went to the glade, planing to go to his house, she knew the way from the glade. He was already there.

"Lexa." He had said with a grin.

"I was coming to find you." Lexa told him.

"You were, why?" He asked.

"I have a plan. Your part of it." She said. Then she had told him her plan. He hadn't objected, just suggested a few things. Ever since that night she had gone to see him, to talk of the plan, she told herself. They didn't speak of the plan often though, instead they talked of other things. Lexa liked speaking with him. She found herself liking so many things lately. She'd have to ask Storm about it.

School

John watched her come out of the girls locker room. She was wearing her usual red shorts and black shirt. He focused in on her, as usual it crossed his mind that she was hot, but he'd learned to disregard that part of him that was always mentioning that. Her eyes found him and she came over. She said nothing of what happened the night before, and John wasn't about to bring it up. 'Vagus.' he told himself. 'We agreed on Vagus.'

Still the memory jumped to the forefront of his thoughts every time he looked at her. By the time gym was over he wasn't looking at her at all. He was grateful to get away. He never thought he'd think that. He didn't pay attention to what his teachers were saying, he didn't care. Every time he looked at Wanda the memory flew back into his brain. More than that, he felt her again, felt her lips. That part of his brain he ignored screamed into existence stronger than before. He wanted to kiss her again, feel her lips again.

That was wrong. He forced his brain to function, he couldn't be thinking these things. Wanda was his friend, that was it. John shook his head like it would help banish these thoughts. It didn't.

He barely noticed when it was time for lunch. He'd been so preoccupied with his own thoughts. He'd managed to convince himself it was just a fluke. Just his ego reminding him just how female Wanda was. The second he saw her, all his convincing went out the figurative window.

John just barely held himself back, just managed to walk to her. 'One step at a time.' He thought. She spoke to him and he answered but he had no idea what either of them said. 'This is bad.' He thought. He sat down across from her as he usually did. His eyes glued themselves to her face. 'Very bad.'

Lunch

Rogue noticed the look on John's face. He was struggling with something, something about Wanda. Rogue could tell Wanda was struggling too. 'What happened between them?' Rogue asked herself. By now she was used to them ignoring her, it was like a habit they didn't know they had.

Rogue held in a laugh, even with whatever was going on, they still ignored her. Were still completely absorbed in each other. Rogue decided to leave them to their own devices. She pulled out her French with a sigh. She hadn't finished it but she had fallen asleep anyway.

"What?" Rogue said out loud looking at her paper. Neither john nor Wanda noticed. It was finished. 'How? Ah fell asleep.' Rogue thought. Then the answer came to her. Remy. He must of finished it for her. He'd done her homework while she slept. He'd even gone to the trouble of making the writing look exactly like hers. Not even she could tell the difference right away.

The ringing bell caught her attention. As usual Wanda jumped at the noise, but Rogue wasn't watching this time. Instead she was hurriedly packing her French homework away. Cajun on the brain.


	19. Memories Of Things Gone Past

**Intentions**

**AN: My friends dad killed a spider with his bare hands. That's just gross.**

**Disclaimer: Onwership of these beautiful fictional people belong to . . . NOT ME**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 19: (Memories of things gone past)

Chemistry class

Wanda didn't know when the idea came into her head, just that it was there and it demanded release. She sat on her stool and calculated the numbers. She figured the probability that John's lighted would slip from his pocket, fall at the right angle for her to catch it without notice, for none to be looking at that split second. Then she adjust the probability field until what she wanted was so likely that it happened.

She could have stopped at any second, any second before the last when the field was so far changed that it would happen. If she stopped before that, the probability would change again, going back to what it was originally, what it was without her influence.

The lighter hit her hand softly. She closed her fist around it and put it in her pocket in a movement that looked like she was merely restless. John wouldn't know, not till he looked for it. Until then, it was hers. A sick kind of smile threatened to emerge but Wanda held it down. She had what she wanted.

Somewhere in Africa

Erik had been searching for months. Since August when the new plan had formulated itself in his head. He'd had to go alone, send Pietro away. The boy was his favorite, reminded Erik of himself. The girl, the one who he needed for this plan, he couldn't bear to look at her often. She reminded him of her mother. He'd locked her away, but she'd escaped. It hadn't taken long to find her though. Charles drew her, like he did so many.

He wished again that he had brought Sabertooth. Not that he enjoyed that brutes company, far from it. He wanted his nose. He'd thought he had the man he was looking for once, but it wasn't him.

Erik wondered what Mystique was doing. He'd left her in charge of the Brotherhood while he was away, told her to keep Charles distracted. He wondered if she was doing her job. Knowing her she was probably sending the X-Men on a wild goose chase. Erik was tired, he would stop for the night.

Green House

"Storm." Lexa got her attention. Storm turned to look at the girl. She was so much like Logan, but so different.

"Yes." Storm answered.

"What's it called when you like talking to someone?" She asked. Storm laughed, she'd expected this from Lexa one day.

"Friendship, or maybe something else. Who is this someone?" Storm asked. Lexa didn't answer, Storm didn't think she would.

"What's the other thing?" L:exa asked.

"Love."

"How do I know which is which?" Lexa asked.

Storm thought about it. "Love is many things." Storm said. "It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"Well, I'll tell you how I knew I was in love." Storm settled. "I knew when I didn't want to live without him in my life. It wasn't that I couldn't live without him, I just didn't want to. I wanted to see him everyday, see him happy and safe. I wanted him in my arms at night." Storm said. She had more but she didn't think Lexa needed to hear it. Not about Logan, not about her father.

Lexa cocked her head to the side, something she did when thinking. "I think I understand." She said. Then she left, it was Hank's day. Storm went back to tending her plants. Her memories went back to the before she'd known she loved him. It was before he ever thought to look at her, or so she thought then.

He was a lost soul then, a wanderer with nowhere left to go. The Professor had taken him in, had began helping him recover his lost memories. Storm had to admit, she was attracted to this wild man, but she'd always had to keep a strict watch on her emotions. Bad things happened if she didn't.

He'd be unsocial at the beginning, treating everyone like the enemy. Slowly, oh so slowly, he began to open up. Let a few people in. She was one of those people. It was a year before he asked her out, but he hadn't done it directly, no he was to embarrassed she found out later.

"You getting your plants soon?" He'd asked her. Storm nodded. "Need help?" She hadn't but she'd said yes anyway. The next morning they'd gone to the florist. She had all the vegetables and fruits she wanted back at the mansion, she just wanted to get a few flowers. She'd already known what she wanted, but she extended the day as long as possible. Storm pretended to not know which she wanted.

He hadn't gotten fed up like she thought. Instead when he told her to just get both it was because he thought she wanted them both. So she did. After that he'd hung around the green house more often, talked with her more, went more places with her. It was a slow beginning, but eventually Storm figured out what he was doing. She always second guessed herself, never quite sure. That is, not till that day.

They were in the green house. A year later. The flowers she had bought with him were beginning to bud again.

"Isn't that what we got last year?" he asked.

"It is." Storm had said. "It should be even more beautiful this year."

"Like it's grower." He said. He'd been doing that lately. Flirting openly with her, she found herself liking it. She smiled and turned back to the plants. Storm had tended her plants, he'd stayed with her. Helping her when she let him. In the end it was just her bumping into him. He caught her even though she wasn't really that off balance. He just wanted to hold her, he said later.

It was one of the rare moments when Storm's emotions got the better of her. She was happy they did. She kissed him, a light kiss, but one none the less. The rest, the rest was history.

Storm looked down at the flower she was weeding. It was the one they had bought together. She smiled.


	20. Fights Of Words And Blueness

**Intentions**

**AN: I love music!! (oh, and yes, girls do actually use the bra-cket) :D**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 20: (Fights of words and blueness.)

Rogue and Kitty's room

"Wanda, what's that?" Lexa asked.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"That metal thing in you hand?" Lexa answered.

"It's a lighter." Wanda said reluctantly.

Kitty's head popped up at the word. "Lighter, why do you have a lighter?" she asked. Wanda shrugged, she didn't want to answer. 'It's John's isn't it?"

"Ya stole it from him." Rogue said, it wasn't a question.

"Just leave it." Wanda spat. She didn't want to talk about it. Kitty shook her head.

"Ah gotta do mah French." Rogue said. She picked up her backpack. When Rogue left Wanda only stayed for a few seconds. Then she too left, she didn't want to be bothered about the lighter, Kitty guessed. Lexa stayed, stretched out on the floor.

"What'd you do today?" Kitty said. She phased her legs through the bed so she could stand up easily. It was a cheat maybe, but Kitty thought of it more as practice. Practice she didn't need for the gift she'd perfected using.

"I spoke with Storm. Then Hank showed me how to use his microscope." Lexa said.

"That big one he never lets anyone touch?" Kitty said, laying herself next to Lexa. Lexa nodded. "He must trust you, he won't even let Jean touch it, and she's studying to be a doctor." Kitty told her.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah."

"What's love? Storm told me, but she said it's different for other people." Lexa asked. It wasn't that Kitty wasn't expecting her to ask that one day, what turned Kitty a red Wanda would be proud of, was the face that popped into her head at the mention of love. It was Piotr's. Why was she always thinking of the guy. She'd only spoken to him once. At the club. He was an Acolyte, a bad guy. He was also Remy's friend.

"I don't know really. I've never been in love." Kitty answered. "I've heard it's like being so in tuned with someone you can tell what the others thinking. That you don't need words." Kitty said. Again the image of Piotr swam to the front of her mind. He didn't talk much.

"That's not what Storm said." Lexa said, more to herself than to Kitty.

"Maybe you should ask someone else." Kitty said. "Now I've a question for you. Why are you asking in the first place? Do you think your in love?"

"I asked Storm what it meant to like talking to someone. She said either friendship or something else. When I asked she said the something else was love." Lexa answered.

"So there's someone you like talking too, that you might be in love with?" Kitty asked. She didn't actually think that Lexa would tell her who, but she was hopping to maybe get a little information.

"I like talking to you and Rogue and Wanda. Kurt and Amanda too. How do I know the difference?" Lexa turned over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Kitty followed her lead.

"Well, your our friend. So, um, the difference. I guess it's physical attraction." Kitty said. "When your friends with someone, really good friends, I guess you feel those things you feel when your in love, but that's friendship. When your in love I think you feel friendship and attraction. Your physically attracted to the person." Kitty said. "Your not attracted to any of us right?"

"What do you mean by attracted?" Lexa asked.

"Like you want to do it with them." Kitty said blushing. "Um, mate?" She said trying to relate it to something Lexa would understand.

"Love is friendship and attraction." Lexa said.

"Yeah." Kitty smiled, glad she'd been able to explain. "Exactly."

Later that night

Wanda lay awake. He'd probably realized by now that it was gone. That wasn't what was keeping her awake. In her mind, the memory of his kiss kept playing on repeat. She still felt his lips on hers.

She opened his lighter in front of her eyes, the way he'd done that first day. Little waves of heat rolled off the flame. She saw Fireval in that flame, saw John's face. She snapped it shut.

Lexa let out a particularly loud snort. Wanda closed her eyes, she had to sleep. Her hand curled around the lighter, held it in her fist. She didn't notice Lexa leave, she was asleep, her entire body curled around her fist, protecting it, from what, no one knew.

She opened her eyes, she was still curled around the lighter, she hadn't moved while she slept. She dragged herself out of bed. Threw on the first clothes that her hands touched. She searched for a pocket but found only back pockets. She couldn't put it there. There was nowhere else, Wanda put the lighter in her bra.

She drove in, Rogue groggy in the passengers seat.

"Sheila, it's horrible, I can't find my favorite lighter." John said first thing.

"Well, then you shouldn't have lost it." Wanda said. It was a lie, but she wasn't about to tell him. He complained all throughout gym. She had to yell at him several times. No matter how many times she told him to shut up though, he kept going. She was thinking about resorting to violence when the coach told them to get changed.

She didn't have to hear him in person until lunch, but his complaints played over and over in her head. She felt his lighter, by coincidence she'd put it over her heart. It's outline was just visible, if you stared hard enough. Lunch he complained more. Wanda hit him, but he wouldn't shut up.

It was on the way to chem. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled. Wanda was pushed against the bathroom wall. She was surprised, but she knew who it was, who it must be.

John's hands were feeling for the lighter, she knew they were. In seconds he'd found it and pulled it out. Wanda, however, was not just letting him grope her. Her hand shot up and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"How dare you!" She screamed at him, not caring who heard.

"How dare you!" John screamed back. He was livid. "You stole my lighter! You had it the whole time I was confiding in you!"

Wanda scoffed, John pushed her into the wall again and pinned her there. "You knew it was driving me crazy, but you said nothing."

"Get off me." Wanda said and pushed him away.

"Why'd you even take it?"

Wanda didn't know, just that she'd wanted it because it was his, but she wasn't about to tell him that. "It's a lighter, John, just a lighter." Wanda spat out and went for the door. She noticed then that she was in the boys bathroom.

"Just a ..." He never got to finish. Wanda threw him against the wall using her powers. Without another glance, she was out the door.

Two weeks later

"Wanda." Rogue said annoyed, clearly she'd been calling her before.

"What?" the girl spat out.

'Ah was tryin' tah ask ya if ya wanted pizza, the cooks are off taday, remember?" Rogue said. Wanda shook her head. 'She hasn't eaten much lately.' Rogue thought. 'She musta really lahked him.' Rogue left the room. Wanda and John had had a fight. Half the school could attest to that. Even the school records could. Wanda and John had both gotten suspension for disrupting the learning atmosphere and for both being in the boys bathroom. Wanda for being there and John for pulling her in. Rogue had heard the fight. Well, the part where they yelled anyway. Since then they hadn't spoken to each other. Rogue didn't know about John, but Wanda was depressed.

"Hey, she want any?" Kitty asked out in the hall. Rogue said no. "Wow, she hasn't eaten in days. Not that I've seen. I'll ask Lexa if she's seen her eat." Kitty said and phased through the floor.

Rogue had just gotten into the kitchen when the pizza arrived. The pizza delivery boy wasn't the one with it though, it was Remy. "Remy pay for it Chaton, Chere, Lupe." Remy said.

Kurt bampfed in. "Go on, have some, Remy too." Kitty said to Kurt. She'd ordered three pies in anticipation. It never failed, whenever the cooks took off, they got pizza, and they got extra people eating.

"Why ya so late swamp rat?" Rogue asked.

"Didn' know y'' cared Chere." Remy answered.

"Ah don't." Rogue answered, but that was a bit of a lie. Lately she'd been caring more and more about what he thought, what he did. "But ah gotta talk tah ya later."

"'Bout what?"

"Tell ya later."

"So, you still friends with the Russian guy." Kitty asked. Remy sat and grabbed some pizza. Lexa and Kurt already had managed to devour most of one pie.

"Why Chaton, y' like 'im?" Remy smirked.

"No." Kitty said turning red. "Just wondering.

"Ah than ya do Kit." Rogue teased.

"Ooo, Kitty." Kitty added.

"Don't help him." Kitty snapped whacking Kurt's arm.

"Ow." The blue boy whined. He took three more slices and teleported away.

"Remy can talk to 'im fo' y'" Remy said.

"Who's the Russian guy?" Lexa asked.

"A friend of Remy's." Rogue answered. "Remy could tell him ya love him." Normally she wouldn't help Remy tease Kitty, but she wanted to talk to Remy alone. Besides, Kitty was fun to tease, she 'd been turning red every time something Russian was mentioned, it was so obvious.

"Stop teasing me." Kitty whined and sunk through the floor.

"Do you want me to go too?" Lex asked. She was observant.

"If y' don' mind Lupe." Remy said calling her by the name he'd given her. It meant wolf he told her when she asked. He called her that because she was wild. Lexa took a few more slices and left. "Now dat dey gone. What'd y' wanna talk 'bout Chere?"

"Wanda."

"Why'd de Chaton 'ave te go den?" Remy asked. He knew That they were good friends.

"Because ah wanted tah tell ya mahself." Rogue answered.

"Den tell Remy."

"Ah'm worried about her. She hasn't eaten in days and she's depressed. Ah'm sure ya noticed."

"Remy did. Est it de fire homme?"

"They fought two weeks ago. She took his lighter."

"She told you dat?" Remy asked disbelieving. Wanda never let anyone in when she was hurting.

"No, ah saw the lighter though, an' ah heard them yelling. It's why she got suspended." Rogue answered. "Ah'm gonna talk tah John."

"Pourquoi?" Remy asked.

"Only if nothing changes, she ain't rahght."

"Non, why y' talkin' te John?"

"Because he might listen. Ya know she won't."

"True." Remy said, then smirked. He never smiled, just smirked. "De Witch not bitchy enough fo' y' Chere?"

"Normally ah'd hurt ya, but yar rahgt, she ain't. " Rogue admitted.


	21. An Alliance And A Pair Of Plans

**Intentions**

**AN: I'm starting to wrap this up now. Only a few more chapters. :D/;-( **

**Disclaimer: :computer voice: _Ownership denied_**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 21: (An alliance and a pair of plans)

Morlock tunnels

Remy was always the one sent down here, he didn't know why, but he came anyway. These people, some of them were grossly disfigured, they took to living in the tunnels below NYC for that reason. They disgusted the people who lived about ground, most of them anyway. They didn't disgust Remy, they were mutants, that was what made them look different.

The professor, he wasn't disgusted by them either, in fact, if he could walk he would be the one traipsing through the dark tunnels. Instead he sent Remy. They only thing Remy regretted was being away from Rogue.

The Morlock that usually greeted him came forward. She was a little girl, no more than eight, she was a child of the darkness, a living shadow. She could be invisible anywhere it was even the least bit dark. Her name was Ally.

"Bonjour Ally." Remy said to the girl.

"Remy!" She smiled a huge smile. She was always a bit shadowy but when she wanted to be seen, she was. She was one of the few Morlocks that actually preferred living in the tunnels. "Your in time for a meeting." She grabbed his hand, it was nearly solid, but not quite. Remy had taken off his sunglasses long before he entered the tunnels. It was to dark for them, and if anyone could accept his eyes, it would be the Morlocks.

"Remy. Hello." He was greeted by the leader of the Morlocks. She was a small woman, with rainbow coloured skin. When in trouble her skin would light up, blinding whoever dared cross her. She was also a master street fighter. Her name was Spring.

"Spring." Remy nodded. He served the people around him. All the people who lived with this group of Morlocks were there. A few faces Remy didn't know so well were there, they were new, but not so new they hadn't met Remy.

"Is your Professor still hoping for us?" Spring asked. She knew, they all knew what the Professor wanted, his dream. They didn't believe it possible, but neither did they believe in Magneto. They knew humans and mutants had to live together, that neither could eradicate the other. The Morlocks just didn't believe things could change.

"Oui, and so est Remy." He said.

"You know our belief landwalker." Spring said.

"Oui, mais Remy still hope."

"We've come to a decision. If your Professor has need of us, we will fight." Spring said. "We don't ask for anything in return. We know the humans still fear us, but we will not see them die for that fear." She was a rare woman Spring. All her life she'd been persecuted by humans, yet she didn't hate them. She didn't dream like the Professor, or hate like Magneto. All that joined her group followed her lead, they were loyal to her, she was their leader, the only one who took care of them in this cruel world.

"Merci, Remy tell 'im." Remy said with a nod.

"Now, please all sit. It's time to discuss." Spring said. Remy sat with the rest of them, Ally beside him, her tangible/intangible body leaning against him as she yawned.

Brotherhood house

Pietro hadn't expected this, everything had happened so fast today, even he had trouble keeping up. He thought back on his day. The beginning, school, that was completely normal. It was on the way home, he'd gotten that feeling. It was the same feeling he always got when she was coming.

He couldn't get there fast enough. Lexa was in the glade before him. She smiled, she almost never smiled. "You came."

"Yeah." He said.

"I have something to tell you." she said. She plopped herself down on the ground in a way that must of hurt, but her face betrayed no pain. He sat in front of her. "I am allowed on missions." She said triumphantly. His stomach dropped. She was leaving then. He knew the plan, knew it inside and out. Once she had accomplished it, she was leaving, for good.

"When?" he asked.

"After my first mission. The Professor will most likely let me go alone with Logan once I show him I can be a team player." She said. In the time he'd known her she'd changed. She'd grown smarter. No that's not right. She'd grown more aware, she knew more about humanity now. She was always smart. Her moods hadn't calmed, she still jumped from one to another, almost to fast for him to keep up.

"Pietro?" she asked, he must of been daydreaming.

"Yeah."

"What's love?" She asked.

The question took him completely by surprise. "What?"

"What's love? Storm says it's different for everyone, Kitty says it's friendship and attraction." Lexa said.

"Um? Why are you asking?"

"Cause I'm curious."

"Um? Well, love is..." Pietro thought. 'Love is you.' The thought came unbidden into his head. "Love is, wanting to spend your life with someone. To never let them leave your life." Pietro said. He didn't want her to leave.

Lexa cocked her head to the side, a habit of hers. She smiled. "Three nights from tomorrow." She said. "Bye." She got up and ran away, toward the mansion. Pietro watched her go. He wanted to make her stay.

His phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Pie Pie." a peppy voice said. Crystal. He hadn't spoken to her in so long. "I'm getting back today. I would've called sooner, but mom and dad didn't want to pay long distance." She chirped. 'Oh that's right. She's been in Europe for the past four months.'

"Oh, welcome back." he said.

"I'll com... oh there's mom. I'll see you tomorrow." she said. Pietro heard the line go dead. He shut his phone and went back to the Brotherhood house in a daze. It was in an uproar.

Mystique was here, with his father. "There you are." Erik said when Pie opened the door. "We've been wondering."

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you'd be here Dad. When'd you get back?" Pietro asked.

"Today. Come now, lets talk." Erik lead his son by the shoulders to another room, the kitchen. "Now, do you remember the plan I told you before you got here?"

"Yeah." Pietro said, keeping the dislike from his voice.

"Well get ready. Five days." Erik told him. Then the master of magnetism left, leaving behind an angry blue woman. Mystique was particularly mad at Toad for something or other. She beat him and yelled at him for a few hours. Pietro wasn't keeping track. His mind was spinning. Plans floating around in front of his eyes. Both not his, both with outcomes he didn't want.

Pietro stared at his ceiling, trying to get his mind under control.


	22. Take My Own Advice

**Intentions**

**AN: I'm starting to run out of things to say here. I finished my story. 27 chapters. I'm gonna spit them all out at once.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, just nope.**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 22: (Take my own advice)

Remy's room

Rogue had decided to talk with John. Wanda had skipped out on last nights mission, feigning sickness. Remy's voice brought her attention back to french.

Rogue listened to him for a bit, feeling her nerves tighten. "Gawd how do ya remember all this crap Remy?" She complained loudly, but it was more than that. He was close to her, touching her again. It sent shivers up her spine. Why did he affect her so much now, he hadn't before. Rogue stood up, as much to get away from him as the French.

She went to his closet. She loved his closet, she had no idea why. It was full of clothes, she'd seen him wearing every bit of it. He didn't keep anything that was useless to him. Everything smelled like him, like the strong detergent in the laundry room couldn't affect his smell. She liked to go through his ties, yes ties, he had them. They were the only thing he didn't wear. "Why don't ya wear these Remy?" Rogue asked and held out a tie. She came over to him, sat on his bed. He hopped up so he could see her better.

"Remy don't like ties Chere." Remy answered.

"Then why ya have 'em?" Rogue answered. Remy shrugged.

"Sometimes de femmes like ties, an sometimes Remy gotta dress up." He offered as explanation. Rogue shook her head and stood up again. With a smirk on his handsome face Remy grabbed her waist and pulled him back down on his lap.

"Remy!" Rogue hissed. "Let meh go now." She threatened.

"Or what Chere, y' gonna hurt Remy." The spicy Cajun whispered in her ear. A whisper that sent goosebumps rising all over her body. "Cause Remy like de way his Chere gives him pain." Rogue tried to free her arms, but his grip was solid.

"Fine then." She leaned back into him, his grip tightened. "Bad move swampy." Rogue said ignoring the pleasant heat the flushed her. She levitated off the bed. She would drop him when she got to the ceiling. The door slammed and they both turned toward it, landing with a bounce back on the bed.

"Was that..." Rogue started.

"Wanda." Remy finished. "Oui." Rogue stared at the door.

"Why'd she come?"

"Probably lookin' fo' y'"Remy answered. "Chere." Remy whispered in her ear. She shivered noticeably.

"What?"

"Y' still be on Remy." he smirked. Rogue turned in his arms, looking into his eyes, his uncovered eyes. She'd made him take off his sunglasses when he tutored her. She liked his eyes, red on black, the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. The smirk annoyed her, it always annoyed her.

"_I want to see you smile._" She said in perfect French.

Remy didn't answer immediately. "Den y' gotta give Remy somet'ing te smile 'bout." Without a word Rogue pressed her lips to Remy's. No sucking of energy came, no sick feeling. Just her kiss. It was instinct, she hadn't meant to, or planned to kiss him. She just had. In that kiss she realized what she wouldn't admit.

"Je t'aime." She whispered to the shocked Cajun. While she waited for his shock to pass, she made herself comfortable in his arms.

"Chere, what 'bout y' powers?"

"Ah can control 'em Remy." Rogue answered softly.

"Et y' love moi?" His voice was barely a whisper. Like he was afraid he'd imagined it.

"Oui." Rogue said "Ah love you." It was so much easier to say then she'd thought it'd be.

Remy shuddered, "Je t'aime aussi Chere." Remy said and then he kissed her. That night a fantasy was fulfilled and the impossible became possible. She loved him, more than she ever thought it was possible to love. When she opened her eyes in the morning, it was to find herself alone. She bolted up, a pain gripping her heart. A note slid into her lap.

Desole Chere, I had my only class this morning, I've already missed it too many times. I want to see you, I'll come by at your lunch hour. Love, Remy.

'Ah'll have tah wait till lunch.' She thought and folded the note. Rogue gathered her stuff and bolted to her room. She remembered another time she'd made this run, she was much more satisfied this time.

She found Wanda in the passengers seat of the baby.

"I saw him leave this morning." Wanda said as Rogue got in the car.

"Yeah, he has a class." Rogue said.

"He'll be back for you." Wanda said, she hadn't looked at Rogue once since she got in the car.

"Ah know." The drive was silent, neither wanting to encroach on the others feelings.

As had become her habit, Wanda checked to see if he was in the gym. He was, so she skipped. She didn't want to see him. She didn't know what she'd do if she did. Yell at him, hurt him, kiss him. At lunch she went to the roof. Remy was coming, of that she was sure. She would leave them alone.

She opened the door to the roof and her eyes were immediately drawn to orange hair. A wave of nearly overpowering desire swept through the Scarlett Witch. She ran.

He turned his head and saw nothing. 'Coulda sworn I heard the door open.' the pyromaniac thought. He stared out, over the grounds.

"John, can ah have a word with ya." a southern voice spoke.

"Rogue, sure." Pyro said without turning his head. Rogue stood next to him on the roof. They were silent. "Is that tha one?" she asked after a while. John looked down and found the lighter in his hands.

"Yeah." he confirmed. They were silent again. "She stares at it sometimes. I see her when she doesn't know anyone's watching. She watches the candles go out."

"Why are you..."

"Because somethangs broken an' she's too stubborn tah fix it." Rogue cut in. "An ya, ya might not be." John looked back to his lighter.

"We had a fight, friends do that."

"If ya really thank that, maybe ya shouldn't fix it." Rogue told him and left him on the roof.

"Y' be hard on de garcon." Remy's voice said from the darkness of the stairwell.

"He's being stupid, so's she." Rogue answered. Arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned into them.

"Now chere, y' gonna have te explain a few dings." Remy whispered in her ear. "Like how come Remy can touch y'." For emphasis he kissed her neck. "Et why he never knew he could et..."

"One at a time Remy, but first lets go somewhere else." Rogue interrupted, pulling herself free of him. Remy smirked. Found the parking lot, specifically Rogue's car.

"Okay, now dit Remy."

"Mah powahs first." Rogue started. "A little after ya and Wanda got here, ah figured out how tah control 'em, but it's not foolproof. Which is why ah never told anyone, save Wanda an Kitty."

"How'd y' keep it from everyone Chere. Dere be telepaths all over de mansion." Remy asked.

"Well, mah minds complicated. Ah can hide mah secrets in a place where no one could find 'em without meh knowing. If no one could tell from meh, why would they check Wanda and Kitty. So really all that needed to be done was tah avoid thanking about it in front of 'em." Rogue explained. Remy nodded.

"So why now?"

"Ah don't wanna suffer lahke Wanda and John cause ah'm to chicken tah tell ya ah love ya."

"All dese years Remy be chasing y' Chere, what change y' mind?"

"Ah don't know." Rogue answered. "Ah honestly don't, ah'll tell ya when ah know." Rogue answered. It was all he needed to know, the rest would come later.

"Ya done?" Rogue asked, Remy nodded. "Then lets go." She started the car. They didn't return, not even for Remy's bike.


	23. A Different Kind Of Pain

**Intentions**

**AN: So when I'm away from my computer, and paper, and I have a chapter idea, I write it on my phone. My friend saw me doing this the other day, she's like when I told her what I was doing. "That's what I thought, it freakes me out." Well, :-P to you.**

**Disclaimer: sigh**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 23: (A different kind of pain)

the nurses office

Wanda hid in the nurses office for the next few periods, angry at herself for running and hiding but grateful she didn't have to be near him. When she was finally ready to leave it was time for Chem. 'I will not run again.' she vowed.

In the room she took her seat next to him and avoided looking at him. Half way through the period she felt John's eyes on her. It was only a second, but Wanda was sure. When the bell rang she bolted as had become her habit.

It was only when Wanda hit the parking lot that she realized Rogue was gone. She found Remy's bike under a tree. 'Crap.' she thought. She looked around and saw that the lot was empty of the two other x-men cars that were usually there. In fact the only car she recognized belonged to Pietro. 'I'd rather die.' She thought. 'Shit, guess I'm walking.' Wanda resigned herself. She knew how to drive Remy's bike, but he had the keys and she didn't know how to hot wire a bike. She starting walking in the direction of the mansion.

"Sheila, get on."

Wanda whipped her head around to find John straddling a motorcycle. "When'd you get that?" Wanda asked, forgetting herself completely.

"I always had it Sheila, now get on."

"I have a ride John." Wanda said annoyed

"Then why are you walking." He challenged. "Your brother came today. Rogue's long gone, and so's your car. Now get on." Desire took hold of her, it was a chance to touch him. She got on. The second Wanda sat behind him she knew it'd be hard to let him go, maybe to hard. Wanda forced herself to hold on loosely and not clutch onto him as she found herself wanting. The take off threw him back a little, bringing him closer and she didn't move away. 'I've missed you.' Wanda thought, ignoring the part of her that was asking her why he affected her so much. Why he could break through her facade without even trying. She'd been hearing that voice so often, ignoring it just as much. Wanda wasn't paying much attention to where they were going, but when John stopped it was not at the mansion. It was the field where Fireval had been. Wanda hopped off the bike like he was poison.

"John?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you Sheila." He said. "We haven't spoken since, well, that day. Hell you won't even look at me." John angled himself in front of her. "I want you to look at me. I miss you." He said. She'd looked at him while he'd spoken, let her eyes take in his face. Now she wished she hadn't. She felt a burning at her eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she didn't want John to see it. She turned and headed for the nearest tree. John followed.

"Stay away, John!" Wanda screamed, unable to keep so many emotions in check.

"I don't want to Sheila." She felt John's hands at her chin, lifting it up. His blue eyes met hers. His thumb wiped at her check, came away wet. Another tear fell from her eye. John wiped that away too. "Wanda." He whispered and then he kissed her.

Without any hesitation, Wanda responded. It was a desperate kiss, both trying to get the most they could before the other pulled away. Neither did. John pushed her against the tree for leverage into her mouth and Wanda didn't protest. In fact, Wanda's mind was completely blank, the only thing driving her was desire. Her reasoning skills had taken a vacation, overloaded by stress, depression, tiredness, and the thunderous heat John's kiss gave her.

For John, it was the opposite. His ind wouldn't shut up, true to his behavior. His mind raced with questions. 'Why is she letting me do this? Why do I even want too? I should stop, this isn't why I brought her here? Why did I bring her here? I wanted to talk. We really shouldn't, but it feels good. Better than anything else has ever made me feel. Why is that? Ok, I defiantly shouldn't be taking off her shirt. Why is she letting me? I'm so confused.' No matter what his mind threw at him, john wasn't about to stop. Not for anything but her voice telling him no.

She never did.

Wanda rested her head on his chest. "You smell like smoke." she broke the silence. John for once was quiet. Wanda shuddered, John tightened his grip. More silence, then. "John." she said. "That, just now, it was a mistake."

John felt his heart break. 'I love her.' the epiphany came at last, too late. 'But she doesn't.' John forced himself to speak. "It was." he agreed, he had to agree, there was no other way, none that his shattered heart could come up with. Her lips brushed his chest as she rolled away.

They dressed in silence, eyes averted. The ride to the mansion was torture. Wanda held him tightly and rested her head on his back. John was conflicted, he wanted her to hold him longer, but he knew it would hurt more when she let go. His heart won out his head and he took the long road. His mind traveled the road the last time they'd gone down it. So different.

When they pulled up to the gate Wanda let go and ran inside without looking at him. The only thought she allowed herself was: 'I have to tell someone.' She barged into Remy's room. Rogue would be there, she was sure of it. It was empty, but she heard the shower. She sat and waited.

Rogue came out first. She ran back into the bathroom. A few moments later both Rogue and Remy came out, fully dressed with wet hair. Remy took one llok at her and left saying. "Dis be a femme ding."

"What is it, ya look terrible." Rogue asked. Wanda said nothing, just held out her bare hand. "Ya sure." Wanda nodded. Rogue took off the gloves she had habitually put on and took Wanda's hand in hers. Her mind raced. "Ya lied." Rogue said as her friend fell forward to the floor, Rogue close behind.


	24. Till Death Do Us Take

**Intentions**

**AN: So in the midst of writing this chapter, I accidently pulled the plug on the computer. Yes I am scaterbrained enough to do that. For anyone waiting for Lexa to be, well, killerish again. She's back. X-23 took a bit of a mental vacation into camo-land. She's come back, no more hiding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. At all. I swear.**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 24: (Till death do us take)

a lake just south of Canada

The Professor had called them in together. He said he had a mission, that would be good for them. A training mission of sorts. He thought since our powers were similar it would be good to pair us off. Lexa had thought she would have to jockey for it, not that it would be handed to her, but she took it.

They took a car, by then she'd learned the actual name of the wheeled beasts. Lexa knew what they were going to find, nothing. Pietro had long ago left. Or so she thought, so was the plan.

Logan had insisted that they split up, which was just what Lexa wanted, it gave her some element of surprise. Pietro popped up. "Hey."

"Pietro, your not supposed to be here." Lexa said with wide eyes.

"Relax, I'm going in a second. I just wanted to say good luck." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. A shiver rippled from where he touched her. Lexa didn't have time to think on that. Logan's scent was approaching, he'd smelled Pietro.

"Run." She told him. He did. Lexa sniffed the air, pretending to be tracking.

"You smell it huh?" Logan said. Lexa nodded. Pietro's scent was all over, in circles. He'd known he'd be sniffed out. He'd made his trail confusing. Lexa maneuvered herself behind Logan. She wasn't far from him, enough to get the first strike.

Snickt. Her claws extended, she pounced. Her claws sank into Logan's side. He'd begun to turn at the sound of the claws. "What?" he was clearly confused. Lexa swiped her other hand at his neck. He blocked her. "What are you doing?"

Lexa didn't answer. She pulled her left hand out of his side and made another swipe at his neck. He blocked this and threw her back. Lexa got up and charged him.

"Lexa."

"Lexa." She spat. "I am X-23. The twenty third attempt to clone you." Lexa screamed as she swung at his neck and injured but healing side. He grabbed her wrists, but she knew he would. Her feet came up, foot claws extending. She punctured his stomach and shoulder. Using her position she pushed against him, freeing her hands, she back-flipped landing in a crouch.

"Clone, but you're a girl." Logan said.

"It's your fault I exist Weapon X." X-23 launched herself forward. He blocked her again, punching her in the stomach, his claws were still sheathed. "Fight me."

"No."

X-23 cocked her head to the side. He'd seen her do that before, but never before had she looked so, insane. "Your right, I am a girl. I'm imperfect." She said. She came toward him slowly. "Fight me. Fight me for I want to kill you."

Logan's claws extended of their own accord. X-23 smiled. She charged him again. She swiped and kicked, using every part of herself to attack him. He struck out, defending himself. She didn't even flinch, she was used to pain.

"It was Sarah Kinney's idea to use your damaged DNA to make me." X-23 informed him.

"I didn't know."

"I don't care! I will kill you!" X-23 screamed. She had to be stopped. She grabbed his wrist, twisted, put her weight on it. She was dragged to the ground with him. X-23 bent her legs until they came to his stomach, she extended her foot claws, ripped down. Logan gasped in pain. He stabbed her in the chest. She didn't make a sound, didn't even seem to notice the three adamantium claws protruding from her back, going through her beating heart.

X-23 swiped at his throat and chest. She wanted to chop off his head. Logan caught the hand going for his throat with his free one and ripped down with the claws embedded in her chest. X-23's claws retracted and she launched herself from him. She landed in a feral pose. Blood dripped from her already healing wounds.

Logan pulled himself to his feet, but she was faster. She threw him back, followed him. She punched at his neck her claws extended. Logan threw his arm up, knocking her away.

"Why do you want me dead? I've done nothing." Logan challenged. His wounds were healed, but he remembered the pain.

"It's your fault I exist!" X-23 yelled at him attacking again.

"No, it's not."

"It is!" She made another swipe at his neck as he cut open her stomach. Lexa kicked at him, her foot claw extended. He grabbed her leg, she jumped up and twisted herself in his grasp, felt her leg break as her other foot came hurtling at his neck. It was too fast for him to catch. In that second the faces of everyone she'd come to know flashed through her mind. Rogue and Wanda, Kurt and Amanda, Kitty, Hank, Storm, Pietro. Logan's death would mean leaving them all.

Logan's pulled the leg he held down, sending her kick into his back instead of across his neck. The force knocked them to the ground. Storm, she would be losing Logan, her love. Hank, they could never talk of science again. Kitty, no more nights spent talking of silly things. Rogue, she thought of Logan as a father. Wanda, no more hearing her breath at night. Kurt, Amanda, no more watching them interact, wondering at their games. Pietro, no more midnight chats.

X-23 jumped up, Logan got to his feet as well. He was breathing hard, so was she, she found. He was tired. He wiped sweat from his eyes.

X-23 launched herself at him. He tried to block her, but was too slow. She had him pinned, his arms held to the ground by her knees.

"You won." Logan breathed out. "You gonna kill me now."

X-23 didn't say anything, just brought her claws to his neck. Storm, Kitty, Hank, Pietro. The faces flashed before her eyes. Without thinking she retracted her claws, stood up. A cloud burned away in her mind. X-23 and Lexa merged.

She could see now, it wasn't his fault. He hadn't known. He'd done nothing to her. He'd left her alone, never forced himself into her life. It was the people at the labs fault, the people who were long dead. She'd had her revenge already.

Lexa left Logan on the ground. She ran in the direction Pietro had went. His scent was strong. He was still here.

Logan picked himself off the ground. She'd beat him, and let him live. He'd seen the revelation reach her, watched the anger leave her eyes. She'd run, run in the direction that boy Quicksilver's scent led. He wouldn't follow her. She wouldn't attack him again. Logan wiped the blood from his face.

This would break Storm's heart. He'd have to figure out how to explain it, but first. He had to make sense of it himself.


	25. Plots And Dots

**Intentions**

**AN: Ummmm, don't ask about the title. idk.**

**Disclaimer: Not owning is seriously a bummer, but sadly reality.**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 25: (Plots and dots)

med lab

Rogue woke up to find an angry chittering Kitty flitting over her in the med lab. "Oh, good your up, now why'd do that? I know it was on purpose, your glove was off."

"Kitty, stop. She wanted meh tah know somethang and that's the only way she would tell meh." Rogue interrupted.

"What was so important that she couldn't just tell you?" Kitty demanded.

Rogue sighed. "Ah'll tell ya." She sat up. "Don't let anyone know."

"I won't."

"Wanda she, she slept with John."

"What?" Kitty refrained from squealing. "Just before I took her memories, she told him it was a mistake and he agreed, but Kitty, she lied." Rogue told her.

"This is such a bad day." Kitty shook her head.

"What else happened?"

"Lexa and Logan went on a mission, but it was a set up."

"A set up? Who set them up?"

"Lexa. She attacked Logan, he was in here earlier at Storm's request." Kitty informed her.

"He's alright?" Rogue wanted to know. Kitty nodded. "Lexa ran away."

"Do we know why she attacked him?"

"That's the most unbelievable part, she's his clone. His clone. She was angry with him, said it was his fault she existed, they fought. She won, but she let him go." Kitty told the story. "She wanted him dead."

"Don' worry Kit, she let him go. She didn't kill him. She realized her mistake." Rogue comforted her friend. Kitty and Lexa had grown close. It must be killing her that something like this had happened.

"There's hope right? That it can all go back to how it was." Kitty asked. Rogue nodded, she didn't have the heart to say what she thought, that things could never go back to normal. She liked Lexa, she could only hope it would work out, no matter how much the odds were against it.

Wanda groaned. Kitty flitted over like a mother hen, angry once again with her hatchling. She yelled at Wanda for her stupidness, then hugged her because she hurt. She told Wanda about Lexa.

"Y' up yet Petite?" Remy called. He opened the door and saw her awake. "Remy dought so, he normally wake up after dis long after Chere knocks him out."

"It's sick that you know the time frame." Kitty commented. "Oh, and I'm assuming that she was with you last night and when she ditched school."

"How'd ya know Kit?"

"It's obvious Rogue, who else would you be with." Kitty said with a smile. "Congrats by the way."

Remy smiled, a real smile for everyone to see. Rogue just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Thanks Remy. Now my brother and sister are dating." Wanda said, her facade in place.

"You make it sound so wrong." Kitty commented. Wanda gave a weak smirk.

"Ah ain't listening tah ya." Rogue said. She swung herself off the bed and went to Remy. She turned back at the door. "Ah'll talk tah ya later."

Wanda nodded. Kitty was the only one with her now. "Kit."

"What."

"Would you mind leaving me alone right now?" Wanda asked. Kitty nodded in understanding. Wanda curled in on herself. Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't have the energy to wipe them away. A few hours ago she'd been so happy, laying in his arms. Now here she was, crying in the med lab. Wanda held her knees tighter. 'I love him.' she finally understood. 'I love him and he doesn't love me.'

Wanda never knew a person could hurt like this. It was silent around her, she hated silence, it usually brought memories of the asylum into her head, this time it brought John. His annoying ability to never shut up. His obsessive love of fire. Fireval. Ruffling his hair. Kissing him.

The images tortured her, but she didn't block them out. In a sick way she needed them. They kept her connected to him. They hurt her, but she didn't want them to leave her. Wanda cried herself to sleep.

The next day

Wanda opened her eyes. Someone had moved her to her room. Who? Most likely Remy. She wasn't going to school today, it was already noon. Wanda spent the day in the danger room, distracting herself from thinking about him.

Logan watched her from the control room. She was focused, too focused. He voiced his concerns to the Professor. Yesterday the Professor had located Lexa with Cyerebro. She was staying at the Brotherhood house again. This time, they weren't going to get her. If she wanted to come back, she could do it on her own.

"I'll send her tonight. Something has come to my attention. A discrepantly in earths physic field. It's small, probably just a new mutant emerging into their powers." the Professor said.

"I'll go." Logan offered.

"No, Logan, I'm sending you with Jean, Scott and Storm." the Professor said.

"Who's going with her then?" Logan asked.

"Remy and Rogue. They work well together." the Professor said with a small smile. He knew about Rogue, about her powers and her new boyfriend. The second it happened he'd known. It was hard to keep secrets in this house.

"The Cajun. I smelt him on Rogue." Logan said. He was concerned, that much was clear.

"They are together now. She has a handle on her powers." the Professor said. Logan looked crestfallen, he'd obviously been hoping to be wrong.

Brotherhood house

Pietro wanted to hug her. She'd shown up bloody and beaten, though her wounds were healing as she came to him. He'd gotten to his car and waited, he needed to wait for her. He wasn't sure she'd would even come until he got the familiar feel in his gut. He always knew when she was coming.

"Pie." She'd said in a happy tone. She smiled. "I think I need a shower." he'd wanted to ask her, but he couldn't make the words form on his tongue. "He's alive if your wondering." She was sitting in the car. They were on their way to the Brotherhood house.

"He is?" Pietro was surprised.

"I won the fight, I beat him, but I couldn't kill him." Lexa turned to him, she shrugged. "I didn't want to anymore. It's not his fault." She explained. Pietro hoped that meant she was staying.

Pietro heard the water turn off, heard the door open and watched as she came into his room. She was still wet, in nothing but a towel. He'd anticipated her need of clothes and held them out. She smiled.

"Thank you." she said.

"I'm in the kitchen, you hungry?" He asked.

"A sandwich please." She requested. She was being abnormally polite. Pietro fished through the fridge until he found what he needed. He had just finished making the sandwiches when a car pulled up to the house. It took him a second to realize who it belonged to.

"Pie Pie." She knocked. Pietro went to the door.

"Hi Crystal." He said. He'd forgotten about her again. She smiled big, her blond hair was in pigtails her was sure he would have found adorable a few months ago. Now she just looked childish. Her blue eyes seemed watery and pale.

"I came to check up on my favorite man." She said and wrapped her arms around him. He wanted to pull away, to shut the door in her face, be alone with Lexa.

"Um, Crystal." He started, but he didn't need to say anything else. Lexa had come down the stairs. The stairs that landed right in front of the door.

"Who's she?" Crystal's voice turned to venom. She'd noticed Lexa's attire. His favorite sweatshirt.

"Pie?" Lexa asked, cocked her head.

Pietro pulled himself from Crystal's tightening grip. "Lexa, I was about to tell you. Um, well, I completely forgot about you while you were gone. I'm with Lexa now." Pietro said. Crystal was possessive, it was the only way to get rid of her. He found he didn't even care that her feelings got hurt.

"What?" she screeched, a sound that had Lexa covering her sensitive ears. "I go away and you get another girlfriend?"

"You go away and don't call me for four months, and yes, I get another girlfriend." Pietro answered. It was a valid argument, one that thankfully, she couldn't deny. She still managed to look properly abused and slammed the door when she left.

"Your with me?" Lexa asked. "What does that mean?"

"Um, it was just something I told her. To get her to go away. She used to be my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, we were dating, um, going out and spending time together."

"We do that, does that mean I'm your girlfriend?"

Pietro stifled a groan at the thought, changing it into a snicker. "No, dating is what people who think they might fall in love do." He told her.

Lexa cocked her head again. "Then I am your girlfriend." She said.

"What?"

"I think I love you, and we spend time together, that means that I'm your girlfriend." Lexa said. Her words were like a wrecking ball knocking into his chest. The breath was knocked from him.

"Do you know what your saying?" he needed to clarify. She came down the last few steps and stood before him, her face upturned to his.

"Yes. Love is friendship and physical attraction, Kitty says. Love is being able to live without someone but not wanting too, Storm says. Love is wanting for someone to never leave you, you say. Dating is people who spend time together who think they might fall in love. I'm all those things with you. So that means I'm your girlfriend." Lexa explained.

Pietro looked down into her ice blue eyes, saw the truth there. His hand cupped her face. "You sure?" he asked. Lexa nodded. Pietro smiled and kissed her. A chaste kiss, but it was all they needed. Lexa smiled. "How 'bout that sandwich?"

Later

Pietro watched for signs of his father. He'd be here soon. Lexa couldn't be here when he came. He'd sent her away an hour ago. She hadn't wanted to leave, but he told her why she needed to go. She was training in the glade.

"You're still surprised my son." Erik said. He had appeared without Pietro knowing. "It is time." Erik said. He created a metal sphere to carry his son. Two only one other sphere followed, this one held Pyro. Mystique would be leading Toad and Blob the distraction to split up the team and Charles' attention. Colossus would be yet another distraction. His job was to break into the Morlock tunnels and disturb the peace there. Pyro was useless as a leader and would be of no help in the dark damp tunnels. He was powerful though, to powerful to be allowed to be a distraction with Toad and Blob. Instead he would be a guard.

Pietro hoped Lexa would be able to get her message across.


	26. London Bridge Is Falling Down

**Intentions**

**AN: To avoid any confusion, they weren't knocked out by a whack to the head, cause we all know that would have zero, zippo, zilch effect on Rogue. Nope, they were knocked out by a physic blasts. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own X-Men!! HAHAHA!! :men in suits with plastic guns and big needles glare at me: Um, I mean MARVEL owns X-Men!! I swear!!**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 26: (London bridge is falling down)

a flat in NYC

Remy was familiar with this part of New York, it was near the place he and Wanda had lived two years ago. The Professor had told them what he thought they needed to know. What the Professor hadn't known, was that it was a trap.

They'd barely even stepped into the abandoned warehouse when they were knocked unconscious. Remy had opened his eyes to find himself in chains, staring out the window at the sun setting over the New York City sky-scape. Rogue was also in chains, chains held in place by none other than Magneto.

"Is she ready yet?" Magneto asked another man.

"Yes." the man answered. He straightened. He'd been hunched over what Remy could now see was Wanda. Wanda's eyes flicked open.

"Daddy?" she whispered. "Where's Daddy?"

"I'm here." Magneto said.

Wanda beamed. "Did I faint?"

"Yes, you fell and hit you head. I've had the doctor take a look at you."

"Thank you Daddy, I can always count on you."

'What did dey do te Petite?' Remy thought, appalled by his adopted sisters attitude.

"Who're they?" She asked and pointed at Rogue and Remy.

"Oh, they're the bad people. The ones who want to hurt me."

Wanda laughed. "Like they could." She turned to them. "You really shouldn't even try to hurt my father, your just asking for disappointment."

"You've done better than I thought Mastermind." Magneto said to the man. The man just nodded.

"What'd ya do tah her?" Rogue demanded.

"Nothing." Magneto said with a smile. A flash of orange caught Remy's eye. It was John, he'd been there the whole time, the look on his face said it clear enough. He was watching Wanda. She was glaring at Remy and Rogue.

Mansion

Lexa smelled metal. Pietro's father was here, which meant it was time to find Kitty. Lexa hoped she would listen.

"Lexa." It was Logan's voice. The jet was behind him on the basketball court, Scott and Jean were just boarding. "Your back."

"I need to find Kitty." Lexa said. He'd forgiven her, she could feel it.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because it's a trap." Lexa said. "Wanda is already taken, in need to speak with Kitty."

"A trap?"

"I can't explain now, I just need Kitty."

"Alright." Logan said. He turned back to the jet. He got on, a few seconds later he came back with Kitty.

"Lexa." she said, her happiness to see Lexa shone through.

"Kitty, we need to get to New York City, to the Morlock tunnels." Lex bent her tongue around the strange words.

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"Magneto has Wanda." Lexa said.

"In the Morlock tunnels?" Kitty asked.

"No, but we need Pete, and a girl named Ally." Lexa explained. She projected her thoughts, yelled them in her head as loudly as she could. 'I hear you Lexa, no need to shout.' the Professor said. 'I need you to believe me. It's a trap. Pietro said we had to let Wanda get to Magneto, then we could get her. He said Magneto mustn't know until the last second. If he knew before he could alter the plan.' Lexa told Xavier.

'Kitty.' 'Yes Professor.' 'Listen to Lexa, take the jet to New York, then go to the Morlock tunnels, you remember where they are.' 'Ok Professor.' "Come on Lexa, we have to catch the jet." Kitty took Lexa's hand and pulled her to the jet.

Both Lexa and Logan were airsick by the time they got to New York.

"It's a distraction, let us go." Scott said.

"No, the plan can't be altered. Mystique could let Magneto know to easily. Go fight them, it's a real threat, even if it is a distraction." Kitty reasoned. Scott was forced to accept it.

Kitty and Lexa set off at a run. The quickest entrance to the tunnels was a few blocks away. They jumped from roof to roof. Kitty phased them down through the floors when they reached a street. The experience made Lexa a little sick but she shook it off. They ran down the streets, the natives didn't glance at them New Yorkers, they've seen everything, what was two girls running down the street.

They found the entrance and dropped down, right onto Piotr. He'd only just gotten there himself.

"Katya." He said. "Why are you here?"

"To find you actually." Kitty smiled.

"Me?"

"Yup."

"Pietro said you'd probably be the most receptive, and besides we need Ally." Lexa explained.

"Why do you need me?" a little girl showed herself in the darkness.

"We're friends of Remy's." Kitty said. "Maybe he's mentioned me, I can walk through walls."

"Your Chaton." the little girl sounded excited. She beamed.

"Yeah, though that's what Remy calls me, my name's Kitty. This is Lexa nd Piotr. We need you to help us find Remy. He's lost."

"I can only help if he's in the dark." Ally said.

"He should be." Lexa said. "We need to go topside."

"Why do we need to find Remy?" Piotr asked.

"Magneto's kidnaped him, along with Rogue and Wanda, didn't he tell you. You're a distraction." Kitty said.

"No, he never told me." Piotr said. Remy was his friend, he wouldn't leave him to Magneto. "I'll come with you."

"You will." Kitty asked. Piotr looked down at the girl. She was adorable, he'd danced with her at the club so long ago. He wanted to paint her. He already had several sketches of her, but they were all from memory.

"I will Katya." He answered. She smiled. That's how it was, her smile, he could never get it right in his sketches.

"Good, then lets go." Lexa said. "You coming Ally?"

"I want to find Remy." Ally said. "I'll just tell Spring where I am so she doesn't worry. Spring likes to worry." Ally said. She stood still for a moment. "Ok." she smiled. "Let's find Remy."

"It's a big city, and Magneto never told Pietro where they'd be." Lexa explained. "That's why we need your help Ally. Can you find him." They were on the street. The sun was nearly completely set.

"The whole city is dark." Ally said. Her form was shadowy, it's outlines undefined, she was part of the darkness, not an intruder in it. She closed her eyes and disappeared. "He's this way." She said coming back in the same spot. She began to run. They followed. She led them down the streets of Manhattan.

Finally she stopped in front of a building. "He's up high, forty three floors. He's in the one that the sunlight takes up the whole window." Ally said.

"Thanks Ally, you've helped us so much." Kitty said. "We can take it from here."

"But I want to find Remy."

"You did find Remy, we'll have him stop by when we get him back." Kitty said. Ally nodded and faded back into the darkness.

The flat

"Will you do this for me Wanda, will you alter the universe? Eradicating humans and leaving mutants untouched?" Magneto asked his daughter. She was under Mastermind's illusions. No doubt she thought she loved her father, she'd already shown that she didn't know who Remy and Rogue were.

"I'll try Daddy, I've never tried anything so hard before." Wanda said. She smiled brightly at him. It made Pietro's stomach churn.

Pietro knew in his gut that she was coming, he always knew. He felt her right outside the door. He ran, the fastest he could and slammed his fist into Mastermind's head. For such a powerful mutant, a mutant who had hidden so well from his father. He was surprisingly easy to take down.

For a moment it was silent. "Pietro, what did you do?" Magneto asked. A split second later the door burst open, falling off it's hinges. Piotr, Kitty, and Lexa piled in.

"I'm stopping you Father." Pietro said. Pietro knew he wouldn't be able to get Remy and Rogue down, but maybe Piotr could. His father was never without back up. They began coming in, five of them at least. Pietro took no notice of who they were, he was focused on his father.

Piotr wasn't able to get to them right away, only with Kitty's help was he able. "Y' come te rescue Remy?" Remy said with a smirk.

"Yup." Kitty answered. Kitty went to help Rogue, but she was already free. "How'd?"

"I wanted to come." The voice came from the small amount of shadow that was in the room. It was Ally.

John watched from the corner. Magneto went to far, asking Wanda to do this. It would kill her. Even if it didn't, she would still be filled with the guilt. The rest of the room was absorbed in fights.

"Why are you going against me?" Magneto asked his son.

"I was against you the day you put Wanda in that asylum." Pietro said and attacked him, Lexa at his side. Remy, Rogue, Piotr, Kitty, and some little girl he didn't know fought the guards in the room. John turned to Wanda. She was standing on the balcony, face to the setting sun.

"Wanda." John called. He stood behind her. She turned. Her hands were glowing blue, her eyes were beginning to take on a glow as well.

"Who're you?" She asked. It hurt, even though he knew her mind was all messed up thanks to Mastermind.

"I'm John Sheila." He said. He stood in front of her, the shining into just one eye. He took her hands. They were solid, but not, shapeless, like they could be anything and nothing. "You can stop now."

"But I'm not done."

"You have to stop now." John said again.

"But, Daddy asked me too." Wanda protested.

"You hate your father Sheila." John said, moving his hands to cup her face.

"No." she said.

"You do."

"No." she sounded less certain this time. His thumb moved circles on her cheek. "No, I don't. I also don't know who you are." Her eyes were glowing blue now. "Why are you touching me?"

"Wanda." He smiled bittersweet. Later he wouldn't know where the idea came from, but the moment it entered his head he knew it was right. She didn't remember him, maybe she would remember, could remember his touch. John placed his mouth on hers. It was a chance, and he would take it. Maybe, just maybe, it would save the world, but what mattered more was that he could feel her lips one more time.

The illusion shattered, Wanda's eyes and hands stopped glowing. Her knees gave out. The one part of her that knew it was fake, that everything was wrong, took hold of her. It was too much, memories, real and fake, pounded at her brain. Each demanding to be seen, relived. Wanda gasped. Blackness came over her.


	27. Intentions Kept

**Intentions**

**AN: This is the last chapter, I hope you all like it. Thank you for reviewing so much. **

**Disclaimer: For the last time. I don't own X-Men!!**

" " speech  
' ' thoughts

Chapter 27: (Intentions kept)

med lab

Wanda opened her eyes. It was dark. She felt a weight on her stomach, a hand in hers. She lifted her head to find out who it was, a dizziness took hold of her.

The hand shifted, it's owner was moving. Orange. John. "Sheila." He said. "Your up."

"Yeah." Wanda said, she didn't think nodding was a good idea. "They let you in?"

"They had to, I wouldn't let go." John said, he sounded embarrassed. His hand slid from hers. A tightness took hold of Wanda's chest. "Do you remember anything?"

Wanda thought. "I remember I was kidnaped, then a setting sun, I was trying to hex something." Wanda said. Her memories were so foggy. "Then everything shattered and went black."

"You broke through Mastermind's illusion. The Professor said that it's hard to do that." John explained. Wanda's eyes drooped closed, fluttered back open. "You're tired. Want me to go?"

Wanda wanted to say yes, get him away from her. Maybe then she could breath again, but the words wouldn't form. "No. Stay." Wanda said. She knew she sounded weak, but she felt weak.

"I'll stay." John said. Wanda reached, somehow he knew, he held her hand. Wanda shut her eyes. Just for now she would believe he loved her, tell herself that he held her hand because he didn't want to let go.

John watched her sleep. She hadn't asked him to go, had wanted to hold his hand. She'd been knocked out for eight days. He hadn't left her bedside, not until Hank kicked him out so he could check her. It was only those times that he was away from her.

Others visited her, and from them he found out what happened in the flat. Magneto had managed to escape. None of his guards did. Neither did Mastermind.

Scott, Jean, Storm, and Logan had stopped Toad, Blob and Mystique from stealing the mummy the had been attempting to steal. It was a distraction, but a threat none the less.

The little girl he'd seen, her name was Ally. She was a Morlock. Spring, the leader of the Morlocks, had gotten the little girls message and followed her. With her she brought the Morlocks. It was with their help that the X-Men captured all the guards and secure Mastermind.

Pietro had defied his father, set the whole thing up. He hadn't known how he was gonna stop Wanda, but John took that worry out of his hands. Pietro didn't approve of John, but he was thankful that the pyromaniac stopped his sister from wiping out humans.

Rogue, Lexa, and Kitty were worried sick about Wanda, though Kitty was the only one who showed outward signs of it. Rogue was more concealed, and Lexa wasn't sure how to express herself, so she didn't.

Pietro and Lexa had spoken with the Professor. He offered them spots with the X-Men. Both accepted.

Piotr was the same. The Russian had always seemed to noble to be the bad guy. Now he wasn't. The Professor helped him, like he had so many.

When Wanda was awake, the Professor had asked to see him. John knew what he was going to ask. He also knew his answer. He wasn't going to be an X-Man. He also wasn't going back to Magneto. John didn't want to fight anymore, he was done with that. He wanted to write.

"Did she wake up?" It was Pietro.

"Once." John answered.

"Tell her I want to talk to her." Pietro said.

"I will."

"Thank you." Pietro left the med lab. John looked back at Wanda. Her hand tightened around his.

"Sheila." John whispered. It was an hour later that her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, her free hand going to her head. "Your dizzy."

"I'm fine now." Wanda said. Her hand came off her temple to rest in her lap. The hand that was linked with his was there as well. She made no move to let go, neither did he. "How'd I break through the illusion?"

John had been expecting her to ask that, had been trying to think of a plausible explanation. He had nothing. "I kissed you." He said finally.

"Why?" Wanda asked, her voice calm and even.

"I don't know. I just thought it would work." John answered. Wanda nodded slightly, more of a gentle head bob. They sat in silence, a silence that grew so uncomfortable it had to be broken. "Wan..."

"I lied." She cut him off.

"What?" John asked confused.

"I lied to you. When I said it was a mistake. It was a lie." Wanda said. John's eyes were huge but he said nothing. "I don't think anyone will tell me, but I'm pretty sure I almost did something really bad. I'm also pretty sure that I almost died. I can feel it." Wanda said. She took a breath and went on. "If I had died, it would have been with you not knowing that I love you. I can't have that.

"I'm not asking for anything. I just had to say it." Wanda finished. She stared at him, that no nonsense stare that told him she was completely serious. John felt his lips twitch. He let out a breathy little laugh, nodded, kissed her.

"I love you, Wanda, and I am asking for something." He said, holding her face.

"What do you want John?" She asked, the words familiar.

"You." John answered simply. He smiled, it wasn't as crazy as his normal smile. No, it was more subdued, more personal, it conveyed his happiness better than any other smile could.

Wanda nodded in his hands. "You'll have to work for it." She said.

"I'm a hard worker." John said and she believed him.

Later

She'd made him go get some rest, but only after he told her what happened. Everything. It wasn't a surprise when Pietro came in. Wanda had been thinking about it, about what he had done.

"So you're an X-Man now." She said to him.

"I'm guessing John told you." Pietro said.

"Yup, he told me everything." Wanda said. They were silent. "I don't blame you. Not anymore. I thought you abandoned me. Now I know the truth." Wanda said. "It doesn't mean I trust you, it doesn't even mean I like you. All it means is that I don't hate you anymore."

"That's all I could ask for." Pietro said.

"Good, now scat, you only get two visitors at a time here." Wanda said. Rogue and Remy were standing at the door. Pietro left, leaving his twin with the people who were more her family than he could be.

"Ya made up with ya brothah." Rogue said. "That's good."

"I just don't hate him anymore." Wanda said.

"Y' know what 'appen Petite?" Remy asked, seating himself in the chair John had set up an eight day camp in.

"Yeah, John told me." Wanda said, she couldn't keep the tiny smile from her face.

"Ya made up with him too. It's just a forgivin' festival ain't it." Rogue said sarcastically, using Remy as a chair. Wanda glared halfheartedly.

"We only got so long, de Professor wan's te see ya Petite." Remy said.

"We'll be back latah though." Rogue promised. They talked for a bit, then Remy and Rogue had to go. Kitty and Lexa were next. Then the little girl Ally snuck in with Storm and Logan. Hank kicked them all out. Finally just the Professor had to visit.

He rolled in, his bald head reflecting the florescent lighting in a humorous way. "Your mind is stable." He said.

"I'm guessing I can thank you for that." Wanda said.

"Yes. Though that's not what I'm here to speak of." the Professor told her with a kind smile. He knew now, there was no use hiding it from him.

"I'm tired." Wanda sighed, resigned.

"I wondered when." the Professor nodded. "This life never held as much appeal for you."

"If you ever need me, I'll come." Wanda told him. "I just don't want to fight anymore."

"I understand Wanda." the Professor said. "You need your rest, I can hear Hank. He wants to throw me out." Xavier chuckled.

"No respect these days." Wanda said.

"None at all." He rolled out of the room. "Your projecting again Hank."

Later

John was coming back now. "Sheila." He was at the door, then at her bedside. "How're you."

"I'm good, I don't get dizzy anymore." She said. "Do me a favor, get Remy, Rogue, Kitty, and Lexa in here."

"How?"

"Try asking Ally, she's good at that."

"I'll do it."

"You really are good at that." John said to the girl. She was in the corner.

"I know who they are, I'll get them." Ally beamed. A few minutes later Remy walked in. Beside him there was shadow, slightly more than there was before.

"What y' wanna say Petite?"

"I'm retiring."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not going to fight anymore. Well, actually it's more like standby. I'll be there if you need me, but for the most part. I'm retiring." Wanda said.

"You're sure?" John asked. They hadn't spoken of it, but both knew the other was done. Wanda nodded.

"I'm going to finish out the school year, then college most likely." Wanda said.

"We'll keep in touch." It was Rogue, she was the only one who didn't look surprised.

"I'm doing what I always intended." Wanda said to them, her family.


End file.
